Jaloux, vous avez dit jaloux!
by Evanaissante
Summary: Une duchesse arrive à Camelot, prend Merlin comme valet et lui fait clairement du rentre dedans. Merlin est aveugle...mais Arthur ne l'est pas et est assez jaloux. Merlin/Arthur. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Et non ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais la honte._

_Genre : Humor/romance ( Enfin, humor...ça reste à prouver)._

_Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un slash ce qui veut dire une relation entre deux hommes. Merlin/Arthur. Dans cette fic Arthur connait le secret de Merlin et l'accepte plutôt bien. Je connais Merlin jusqu'à l'épisode 10 de la saison 4. Cette fic se situe après la saison 1 mais avant la saison 2. Mon style d'écriture est très bizarre donc les personnes sérieuses, abstenez-vous._

_Encore désolée pour les éventuels fautes._

_Résumé : Une duchesse arrive à Camelot, prend Merlin comme serviteur temporaire et lui fait clairement du rendre dedans. Le pauvre sorcier ne voit rien. Mais Arthur n'est pas si aveugle et est très jaloux._

_Pas de beta lectrice mes erreurs sont les miennes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Lettre de paille et de soie.<strong>

Un rire se fit entendre dans la chambre du prince.

Un rire aigu qui n'appartenait pas à l'héritier.

C'était un rire que tout le monde connaissait.

Un rire que les cuisiniers entendaient dix fois par jours, les servantes vingt, les écuyers cinq. Mais celui qui avait le privilège d'être la source de cette hilarité n'était autre que l'héritier au trône lui-même.

Merlin n'avait jamais s'eu s'empêcher de rire quand Arthur lui faisait cette tête-là. Ses sourcils froncés en signe de frustration, les lèvres pincées, c'était désopilant.

Il cessa son fou-rire et esquiva la claque d'Arthur (celle derrière la tête, la ''Spécial Merlin''). Il esquiva aussi le seau d'eau froide qu'il venait d'apporter.

Oui, froide. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi Arthur était d'humeur exécrable. L'eau devait être tiède…parfaitement tiède ! Merlin l'apportait toujours froide ou bouillante.

Merlin était le plus abominable serviteur de Camelot.

- Stupide Merlin ! Hurla le prince en attrapant un pomme et la lança au jeune sorcier.

Merlin l'évita et se recula dans un coin de la pièce (avec des meubles pour parer les autres attaques d'Arthur).

- Ne bougez pas. Ordonna-t-il au descendant du trône.

Ses yeux viraient aux mordorés.

L'eau qui trempait le sol se souleva et tomba dans le seau Tout de suite une légère vapeur s'échappait de celui-ci. Arthur s'assit toujours offensé.

- Voilà elle est…comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui ! Parfaitement tiède.

- Merci, mais tu restes un serviteur affligeant.

- J'espère bien !

Un mince sourire filtra sur les lèvres du prince. Arthur avait toujours vu la magie d'un mauvaise œil, mais si elle pouvait améliorer ses bains il l'a chérirait. Et puis c'était Merlin qui était sorcier, Merlin qui utilisait la magie, Merlin ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Son meilleur ami ne poserait jamais la main sur lui. Le jeune sorcier renversa le seau d'eau dans la baignoire.

- Bon si votre altesse bougeait son postérieur royal, je pourrais le déshabiller.

Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement.

- Quoi ?

- Euh, je pourrais vous déshabillez…pour le bain.

Le souffle d'Arthur se calma. Bien sûr, juste le bain, quel autre raison pousserai Merlin à vouloir le déshabiller ?

Pendant qu'Arthur somnolait dans son bain tiède (et le restait, avantage d'avoir un ami sorcier) on frappa à la porte. Le valet ouvrit la porte sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ?

Devant le serviteur, un tout petit messager qui tenait dans ses mains deux parchemins. Le premier était blanc cassé, avec une reluire dorée et un ruban de soie.

Pour Arthur.

Le deuxième était plus tôt brun et juste une ficelle couleur paille maintenait le message.

Pour Merlin.

- J'ai…j'ai des messages…pour le prince et son serviteur Merlin.

- Je suis Merlin.

Le messager fourra les deux parchemins dans les bras de Merlin et partit en courant.

Merlin surprit ne cherche pas d'explication et rentre dans la chambre princière. S'eux qui connaissent Merlin sachent comment il réveille Arthur. Avec douceur et gentillesse.

Il baragouina une formule et glaça l'eau.

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, calquant des dents.

- Mais…que…ah !

- Oh, l'eau est froide…dommage.

Arthur préparait une réplique cinglante quand Merlin vint le sécher avec vitalité. Il l'habilla et lui donna sa lettre. Mais Arthur était plus préoccupé par celle de son serviteur. Il l'attrapa.

- Mais…

- C'est pour avoir refroidit mon bain !

- Je l'ai maintenu chaud pendant deux heures !

Le prince ignora l'information et ouvrit la lettre doré.

- La duchesse de Nortwood arrive demain à midi. De toi à moi cette femme est une harpie.

En narguant Merlin, Arthur ouvrit le parchemin brun. Soudain il se crispa, perd son sourire, ses yeux s'agrandirent et s'exorbitèrent.

- Quoi ? S'enquit le serviteur.

Le prince dicta :

- « Tous les serviteurs du château sont attendu demain à midi pour se présenter à la duchesse. Elle choisira l'un d'eux comme serviteur pour tout son séjour. »

Merlin resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés puis soudain il parla :

- Elle ne prendra jamais, je suis une calamité.

Arthur pouffa.

- C'est vrai, je devrais même la payer pour te prenne.

- Vous mourez sans moi !

- Tu mourais sans moi !

- Je suis sorcier !

- Je suis prince !

- Grand bien vous fasse.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait.<em>

_XOXO_

_Evanaissante ou Eva_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Et non ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais la honte._

_Voilà un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Je ne peux pas prendre de beta-lectrice pour cette histoire, désolée. _

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 2: Lèvres, crottin et tenue de chasse.<span>  
><strong>_

Merlin ramassa le crottin avec mauvaise humeur. C'était surement le travail qu'il détestait le plus et c'était un de ceux qu'Arthur lui refilait toute les semaines. De toute manière les chevaux le détestaient et il leur rendait bien.

Il lui restait quatre corvées.

_ 1)Nettoyer les écuries._

_2) Laver le sol de la chambre du prince._

_ 3)Cirer les bottes des chevaliers._

_ 4)Aiguiser l'épée d'Arthur._

Au moins il avait presque finit. Quand cette pénitence serait levée il irait manger avec Gaius et peut-être faire un tour au lac. Quelque chose de calme…

Après avoir engloutit sa soupe, on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

Surement un noble qui voulait quelque chose contre les douleurs d'estomacs.

Mais non c'était Arthur dans sa tenue de chasse.

- Ah non ! Hurla Merlin en voyant l'accoutrement de son ami. Non, pas aujourd'hui !

- Merlin…

- Je déteste la chasse ! Je voulais aller au lac !

Arthur souffla, il parlait à un gosse.

- Justement, je voulais y aller aussi.

- Mais…et la tenue de chasse ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, tu laves aussi rapidement qu'une limace !

- Ça sèche !

- Ça fait deux jours !

- Ben oui, ça sèche, depuis deux jours.

- Tu pourrais pas…je ne sais pas utiliser un « jet d'air chaud magique ? ».

- Vous m'avez interdit d'utiliser la magie pour mes corvées.

- Je veux mes vêtements !

- Je veux une journée de congé !

Arthur pouffa et attrapa Merlin par le col.

* * *

><p>Arthur se demandait quand Merlin était devenu son meilleur ami.<p>

Quand il avait décidé de le laisser lui parler comme ça.

Merlin avait arrêté de lui parler comme _''Arthur le prince héritier''_ maintenant il lui parlait comme _''Arthur mon meilleur ami crétin''. _

Et Arthur aimait ça.

Cette lueur taquine dans le regard de Merlin faisait bouillonner son sang. L'odeur de Merlin perturbait Arthur plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. C'était une drogue.

C'était mal.

Arthur s'en fichait.

Le jeune prince enleva ses bottes, sa chemise et son pantalon. Et plongea dans l'eau glacée.

* * *

><p>Merlin sentit un jet d'eau le long de son échine.<p>

- Arthur !

Un gloussement se fit entendre. Arthur s'immergea sous l'eau une nouvelle fois.

Le prince était à quelque centimètres du corps blanc et frêle de Merlin. Le serviteur avait enfin céder et était aller nagé. Mais maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, Arthur (qui sans son armure était plus souple qu'on ne le croyait) s'amusait à l'asperger.

- ARTHUR !

L'héritier sortit de l'eau, rit et attrapa Merlin.

Bêtement, pour jouer comme le gosse capricieux qu'il était.

Alors, pourquoi Merlin ne riait-il pas ?

Pourquoi, les oreilles décollées du sorcier était rouge tomate ?

Mais les oreilles reprenaient couleurs normales, ses yeux se fixèrent…sur Arthur.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que je le demande.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Le souffle d'Arthur devient plus prompt, les lèvres de Merlin lui semblaient être plus captivantes que jamais.

Il n'en détachait pas les yeux.

Si curieusement féminines, attrayantes, fascinantes tout bêtement séduisantes.

Si tentatrices…

Si interdites…

Il commença à se pencher doucement vers elles quand Merlin s'éclipsa sous l'eau, sortant Arthur de sa transe. La lune débutait déjà à surgir, ils devaient rentrés le plus vite possible. Faudrait pas que Merlin le sauve d'un monstre dans la nuit et que le prince remercie!

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, vous aimez toujours ? Les chapitres sont assez court car au début je n'écrivais qu'un chapitre et puis je me suis rendue compte que mon "chapitre" faisait sept pages. Je l'ai donc coupée...la suite arrivera le 2 janvier.<br>_

_XOXO_

_Evanaissante ou Eva, votre humble serviteur._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Et non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… je sais, la honte._

_La rengaine habituelle. J'aie s'eue me trouvée une Beta-lectrice, donc agenouiller vous devant elle._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 3: Esprit partagé<span>  
><strong>_

_**Le lendemain, dix heures du matin. **_

- Debout ! C'est l'heure ! La duchesse arrive dans deux heures ! Cria une voix stridente en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre princière.

Ah Merlin ! La douceur et la discrétion même. Arthur tenta de crier un « Espèce de crétin ! » mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un « Spce d'cradin ! ». Assez incompréhensible.

- Allez, debout ! La duchesse arrive dans…

- Oui, deux heures, j'avais compris !

Arthur se leva progressivement, remarquant enfin l'humidité de l'air.

- Tu as chauffé de l'eau ?

- Oui, j'ai un bain pour vous et un petit déjeuner et tout est aux normes ! Nasilla le jeune sorcier.

- Attention, si tu continues, je vais croire que tu veux faire ton travail.

_- Que je veux ? _Je le fais !

Arthur s'assit à la table, dévorant le déjeuner que Merlin avait cuisiné.

- C'est étrangement bon.

- Je ne suis pas mauvais en tout !

Le prince termina la nourriture avec appétit et accepta de se plonger dans le bain.

Il était tiède.

_Parfaitement tiède._

Comment Merlin pouvait-t-il être aussi parfait aujourd'hui ? Quelle mouche avait piqué le jeune sorcier ? En parlant du loup, le jeune serviteur chantonnait avec joie.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ce matin ?

- La duchesse arrive, donc elle on va faire la fête, donc il va y avoir des divertissements.

- Comme…des acrobates ?

- Ben, oui.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état.

- Je sais, c'est débile mais…je n'ai jamais vu de choses un peu festives.

- Je ne trouve pas ça débile.

Merlin eut un léger sourire.

- En plus, maintenant, je sais comment te rendre plus performant, faut juste te trouver du divertissement.

* * *

><p>La cour était inondée de monde, des chevaliers, des serviteurs et, en haut sur les marches, le roi, sa pupille et le prince. Tous somptueux.<p>

Le carrosse rentrait lentement dans l'assemblée. Il était d'un blanc irisé, les roues étaient brillantes comme si elles n'avaient jamais voyagé. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Le cocher descendit, prit un petit escalier et le positionna devant la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant une femme.

Cheveux roux en chignon dont quelques anglaises s'échappaient, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient maquillées en vermeil, elle avait un teint de pêche mais ses joues étaient cramoisies. Elle possédait des grands yeux noisette pétillants ombrés par de longs cils. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu ciel en soie et d'une cape de la même couleur.

C'était une belle femme.

Pour Merlin, elle avait surtout l'air pincée, autoritaire et un peu arrogante.

Mais une belle femme quand même.

La duchesse descendit du carrosse la tête haute et s'avança vers Uther.

- Mon roi. Minauda-t-elle.

- Duchesse, vous êtes toujours aussi belle.

La jeune lady se posa devant Arthur :

- Mon cher prince vous avez bien changé depuis notre enfance.

- Vous aussi.

- Et vous, Morgana, vous êtes resplendissante. Poursuivit-t-elle

Merlin aurait voulu rire devant ces phrases tellement fausses et vides d'expression. Mais au lieu de ça, il se tenait droit comme un i derrière Arthur. Juste à côté de lui se trouvait Gwen parée de ses plus beaux vêtements.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Arthur<strong>_

Il était mignon, le petit Merlin, dans sa tenue si _« spéciale », _pourtant je me souvenais d'avoir donné l'ordre au sorcier de mettre ses plus beaux habits. Alors pourquoi mon stupide serviteur était vêtu de sa chemise bleue et de son foulard rouge habituel ?

_**Parce que c'est Merlin.**_

Sérieusement, je m'attendais à quoi ?

A ce qu'il arrive habillé d'un nouveau pantalon et pas de cette loque marron repoussante…un nouveau pantalon…plus moulant.

Non, mais Arthur ! Faut te reprendre !

Tu n'aimes pas Merlin.

_Qui a parlé d'aimer ? Tu le trouves juste beau._

Et t'es qui toi ?

_Ton esprit de dérangé qui a des pensées bizarres pour Merlin que tout le monde désapprouverait (Sauf peut-être les fangirls) mais je dis, ça je dis rien._

Et ben dis rien, j'ai pas besoin d'un idiot dans ma tête, j'en ai déjà un comme serviteur.

_Je dis plus rien…_

C'est ça.

_Mais tu vas lui parler de l'attirance qui te dévore les entrailles ?_

Ça va être une longue journée…

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je coupe juste quand ça devient intéressant. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que le POV Arthur était trop étrange, moi j'ai adoré l'é suis désolée pour le retard de se chapitre.<br>_

_XOXO _

_Evanaissante ou Eva._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Et non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… je sais, la honte._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et particulièrement celles-ci. _

_Je veux dire un grand merci à :_

**Ayahne : **_Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce passage._

**Maiawela : **_Merci pour ces encouragements._

**Miss Egypte : **_Tu as été la première à lire le chapitre 3 et m'a boostée pour le 4._

**FaithStrange : **_Je suis aussi très contente de m'être trouvée une __**Beta**__, je suis désolée pour la voix secondaire d'Arthur mais elle fait partie intégrante de l'histoire. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : Lustre et pari ne font pas bon ménage.<strong>_

Les serviteurs s'affolent vite…

C'est un fait.

Dites-leur qu'une duchesse arrive au château. Et ils sont nerveux.

Mais dites-leur qu'elle va choisir l'un d'entre eux…

Vous provoquez une guerre mondiale !

Ils poussent, insultent, se battent, se piègent et courent dans tous les sens.

Au milieu de ce carnage, vous avez Merlin et Gwen, calmes, sereins, mais qui se demandent quand même si les gens de Camelot n'auraient pas perdu un boulon.

D'un autre côté, Arthur se demande si ce n'est pas lui qui a perdu la raison.

**POV Arthur**

_Il est mignon, regarde ses oreilles décollées, son sourire niais…_

Tais-toi.

_Et ses yeux ! Tu avais déjà remarqué qu'il avait les yeux aussi bleus ?_

Tais-toi, ou je le fais à ta place.

_Et comment joli cœur ? Je suis ta conscience, t'auras du mal à bâillonner ta conscience…et je ne fais que dire la vérité. _

Tu veux parier ?

_Pourquoi pas. Je parie que dans environ deux jours le simple fait que d'autres personnes que toi le regardent te rendra fou…_

C'est ça, et moi je suis une fée. Je te parie que je sais très bien me passer de Merlin.

_Qui a dit que je parlais de Merlin ?_

Tais-toi !

* * *

><p>Personne, au grand jamais, personne, pas même Arthur Pendragon (parce que non, il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là…) n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer le jour de l'arrivée d'Anastasia de Nortwood.<p>

Tout ça à cause de ce fichu syndrome du héros de Merlin.

La duchesse rentra dans le château au bras d'Uther, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône où les serviteurs avaient été répartis en ligne en attendant le jugement de la jeune femme.

Merlin avait dû se séparer de Gwen, on ne mélangeait pas les hommes et les femmes (encore une idée stupide pour ce qu'en pensaient les deux amis). Merlin était donc à coté de deux grands et beaux serviteurs blonds aux yeux bruns, assez musclés (des frères, à en juger par la ressemblance).

Et lui, Merlin, pas très grand, maigre, pâle, yeux bleus **(NDA : Vive les yeux bleus !) **et cheveux noirs de jais, n'avait rien à faire là.

Mais il restait droit, ne quittant pas Gwen des yeux, elle qui avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément.

La duchesse s'avança avec le roi, tous les deux le regard aussi froid. Ils s'assirent sur deux trônes, le royal pour Uther, un plus petit pour la jeune femme.

- Je vais évaluer lequel d'entre vous aura l'honneur de me servir pendant mon séjour, déclara la rousse.

Uther ordonna aux serviteurs d'avancer et le cauchemar commença.

Plusieurs jeunes hommes se présentèrent mais le plus souvent avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, la Duchesse déclamait quelque chose comme :

- Trop grand, trop petit, trop mince, trop gros, trop pâle, trop bronzé, trop serviteur…

Merlin arrêta d'écouter à ce moment-là.

Comment un serviteur pouvait faire trop serviteur ? !

C'est normal pour un serviteur d'avoir les yeux cernés, c'est normal que sa peau devienne terne, que ses ongles soient usés, ses mains soient rugueuses et gercées.

C'était ridicule ! Il releva pourtant la tête quand Gwen se présenta.

Gwen fit la révérence, donna son nom, son âge, elle décrivit son travail pour Lady Morgana… Mais soudain, la rousse se leva de son trône et tourna lentement autour de la domestique, le regard inquisiteur. Finalement elle alla se rasseoir et affirma.

- Trop métisse.

Merlin bouillonnait de colère, Arthur, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Anastasia ! Guenièvre est le meilleur personnel que tu pourrais avoir !

- Peut-être mais j'ai mes préférences…SUIVANT !

Gwen sortit de la salle, suivie de Morgana qui lançait à la rousse des regards meurtriers.

* * *

><p>Merlin attendait son tour, se sentant comme un des porcs qu'il avait vu à Ealdor. Les porcs étaient parqués dans un enclos devant les maisons, respirant l'odeur asphyxiante de la chair cuite de leurs frères, devinant que bientôt leurs tours viendraient.<p>

Les porcs, eux, étaient très braves ou très bêtes. Ou n'avaient simplement pas d'autre choix qu'attendre…

Là, Merlin, entre les deux baraqués blonds, se sentait plus stupide que courageux.

Les frères s'avancèrent ensemble, leurs épaules se touchant. Uther expliqua à la jeune femme qu'ils travaillaient toujours ensemble, ce qui rendait leurs travaux très méticuleux.

- Je m'appelle Colin, dit celui de gauche.

- Je m'appelle Brad, dit celui de droite.

Ils se regardèrent.

- Nous sommes jumeaux, déclarèrent-t-ils comme si ce n'était pas une évidence.

La Duchesse leur adressa un mouvement de main et ils se mirent sur le côté. Uther se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Alors ? Ils te plaisent ? Dit-il comme s'il parlait de chaussures.

- Je ne sais pas…c'est vrai que deux au lieu d'un mais…

Tout à coup, alors que la Duchesse marchait au centre de la salle du trône, un tremblement secoua le château.

- Ce sont mes foreurs ! Expliqua le roi. Je leur ai permis d'essayer une nouvelle machine à vaaaaaaaa….peeeeur ! Termina-t-il avec peine, sa mâchoire secouée par la force des tremblements. Finalement, le roi ferma la bouche et enfonça ses ongles dans le trône.

La Duchesse debout (toujours au milieu de la pièce) tanguait dangereusement de droite à gauche, comme le lustre qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

Tiens, en parlant de lustre, faisons un petit calcul.

Un tremblement de terre puissant + un lustre en métal avec des attaches en fer = un lustre qui menace dangereusement de s'écraser.

Mais ça Anastasia de Nortwood n'en avait aucune conscience.

Elle tenait donc toujours en équilibre au cœur de l'assemblée. Arthur s'accrochait à un des étendards essayant vainement de garder prise. Il glissait lentement lorsque le premier boulon du lustre explosa.

Les jeunes serviteurs encore présents quittèrent la pièce en hurlant.

- Père ! Faites quelque chose ! Cria Arthur.

Mais Uther ne pouvait pas bouger un doigt même s'il le voulait, pas sans se ramasser par terre.

Le deuxième boulon lâcha.

Trois…

…Quatre….

…Cinq.

Et finalement le lustre s'effondra.

Presque au ralenti.

Comme pour laisser le temps à la jeune femme rousse de se mettre sur le côté.

Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas !

Merlin n'y réfléchit pas une seconde de plus.

Il l'attrapa et la poussa juste avant que le lustre ne la tue.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera un peu plus tard. Je vous remercie pour votre patience. <em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Et non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… je sais, la honte. _

_Je remercie toujours autant les lecteurs, ceux qui m'ont mise en favoris ou en alerte et bien sûr ma merveilleuse, incroyable, extraordinaire Béta (et non elle ne lit pas au-dessus de mon épaule en me menaçant avec une arbalète, oui une arbalète c'est moi qui décide). Je vous remercie de votre patience sans équivoque ! _

_Merci d'être aussi patient avec une nouille comme moi (ma Béta me le répète assez) et de me laisser des reviews aussi gentilles, qui m'encouragent et me remplissent de joie ! J'espère que ce chapitre répond à vos attentes et est assez drôle…ENJOY !_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 5: Rêve et statuette.<span>  
><strong>_

Uther se redressa lentement.

La tempête était passée, les foreurs s'étaient calmés.

Le roi leva le regard et admira sa salle du trône.

Les étendards étaient tombés des murs et reposaient en un tas informe sur le sol. L'ancien lustre ouvragé était maintenant anéanti. Un bruit sourd survint d'en-dessous des gravats.

C'étaient Merlin et la Duchesse.

Ils sortaient de sous les pierres, couverts de poudre blanche. Merlin, aussi puissant qu'un radis, portait la duchesse à bout de bras. Uther, encore un peu secoué, arracha la jeune rousse des bras du jeune valet comme si celui-ci était infesté de pustules et risquait de contaminer sa belle.

- My lady ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je…vais très bien…mais quand même Uther, il faudrait reconsidérer la solidité de votre château…incroyable, un coup de marteau par ci et par là et nous voilà tous sur le point de mourir.

Uther envoya à Merlin un regard irrité.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Arthur avec le sourire niais numéro 853 « _Regarde ! J'ai sauvé quelqu'un et on me regarde comme si j'étais l'assassin_ ! ». Pour toute réponse cohérente, le prince tapota l'épaule de son valet.

- Et si j'allais ranger votre chambre ? Questionna le sorcier.

- C'est la première fois que tu le demandes.

- Disons que je ne veux pas ranger _ça_. Répondit-il en lançant un regard aux gravats.

Ils s'en allaient vers la porte quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Lui.

Merlin et Arthur se retournèrent, sourires crispés. La jeune rousse pointait son doigt tremblant vers le corps pâle et faible du valet.

- C'est le serviteur d'Arthur que je veux.

_Elle avait décidé de faire de la vie d'Arthur un enfer._

* * *

><p>Arthur était fâché.<p>

Et pas qu'un peu.

Il marchait depuis dix minutes dans le dédale des couloirs menant à sa chambre, courant presque, ne laissant pas à Merlin un moment de répit. Le prince disparut dans sa chambre avec colère, claquant la porte violemment.

Que devait faire Merlin ?

Entrer (et risquer une mort certaine) ou laisser Arthur seul avec lui-même…

Définitivement, le jeune sorcier était suicidaire.

Il entra dans la pièce.

- Arthur, est-ce que je peux… **MAIS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT, SOT !**

Maintenant que Merlin voyait l'état de la garçonnière royale, il n'avait cure des bons sentiments du blond.

Arthur en dix minutes avait réussi à détruire quatre assiettes et deux vases. Laissant le tout sur le sol, il avait aussi brisé une bouteille d'encre qui imbibait déjà le tapis tissé en fil de soie. Arthur, faisant obstinément la sourde oreille, brisa un nouveau pot.

Merlin était peut-être suicidaire mais pas kamikaze.

Il n'avait aucune chance d'arrêter Arthur en mode psychopathe sans perdre un bras.

Autant attendre.

Alors il attendit, il ne bougea pas un muscle, même au moment où le jeune prince détruisit une statuette précieuse.

Arthur respira un coup et s'assit sur son lit, mine boudeuse. Son valet ramassa les objets en tous genres, envisageant mentalement l'intérêt d'essayer de les recoller…

Mais si vous connaissez un peu Merlin, vous savez qu'il n'est pas doué pour le nettoyage, il cacha donc les morceaux en trop en dessous d'une armoire et prit la petite statuette.

C'était un bel objet, représentant une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur argent, aux traits fins, ses yeux étaient représentés par deux pierre en lapis-lazuli et sa robe était faite en feuilles d'or.

C'était très beau mais Merlin ne voyait pas l'utilité d'offrir cela à Arthur.

Une épée aurait été plus pratique.

Et ça, le blond ne la balancerait pas sur les murs, ou pire, sur son valet.

- Les nobles aiment avoir des belles choses, dit Arthur comme s'il lisait les pensées du brun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sentiment de supériorité, je suppose. C'est pareil quand ils doivent choisir une reine. La beauté d'abord.

- Vous dites cela comme si vous n'en faisiez pas partie.

- J'espère être différent.

- Depuis quand ? Gloussa Merlin.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé.

Merlin cessa de pouffer.

C'était si sincère, si réel, que pouvait-il répondre ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ?

Arthur eut un rire amer.

- Anastasia m'insupporte depuis que j'ai huit ans.

- Ce n'est pas de l'irritation… c'est presque… de la jalousie. S'aventura Merlin.

Il n'y eut plus aucun rire.

- De la jalousie ? Répéta Arthur sous le choc.

- Je ne sais pas. Murmura Merlin le rouge aux joues.

- Je serais jaloux pour quelle raison ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

**POV Arthur**

_Moi je sais, moi je sais !_

Ta gueule !

_Eh ! Te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà ! Tu es jaloux !_

Pourquoi ?

_Donc tu avoues que…_

J'avoue rien du tout, dis-moi juste pourquoi je serais « jaloux » ?

_Ben, Anastasia, l'odieuse harpie, va te prendre ton valet chéri pendant une semaine ! Ça te suffit ?_

Non. Et arrête de faire des rimes, tu m'exaspères.

_Non ?_

Je ne suis pas jaloux.

_C'est ça… et moi je suis Gaius !_

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était à peine levé que Merlin était déjà attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, mangeant imperturbablement entre une potion particulièrement odorante et un pot de sangsues. Gaius était parti au marché, laissant à son apprenti le soin de ranger le cabinet.<p>

Pas de bol, c'était aussi sa dernière matinée au service d'Arthur.

Le lendemain, il devrait s'occuper de la duchesse et rester avec elle pendant une semaine. Prenant même l'extrémité de dormir dans ses appartements.

Décidément Uther était parano.

Il avala son porridge grisâtre d'une bouchée et se promit de voler une saucisse à Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur n'était pas un lève tôt.<p>

La preuve, il dormait alors que son serviteur courait dans les cuisines pour lui apporter son repas.

Mais là n'est pas la question.

Arthur dormait…ok.

Mais surtout Arthur rêvait :

_Le rire se fait plus léger. _

_Plus doux. _

_Il transperce malgré tout le blond même à travers les arbres aux feuilles mordorées. Il tâte le tronc épais, cherchant une prise pour poursuivre sa jeune proie._

_Mais la seule prise qu'il trouve c'est la main de la proie en question qui lui sourit._

_Un sourire plus blanc que tout le marbre de Camelot._

_Mais surtout, ses yeux bleu indigo, comme l'eau des rivières où Arthur se laisserait noyer. _

_Et des cheveux ébène qui font penser au vol de corbeaux. _

_- Merlin…_

_- Oui ? Répond le serviteur, le sourire toujours collé sur les lèvres, des lèvres qui se rapprochent dangereusement de celles du prince._

_- Je…je…_

_- Je vous aime aussi, Arthur._

_Le visage de Merlin est proche, trop proche, Arthur voit chaque cil qui entoure ses yeux bleus. Merlin se rapproche et…_

Arthur se redressa, transpirant et bien éveillé alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit devant Merlin et son déjeuner. Le jeune serviteur déposa le plateau de nourriture sur la table, tout sourire, alors que le prince se levait, les yeux dans la brume.

Il attrapa son valet par le poignet, durement, le faisant se retourner alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes…

**To be continued **

* * *

><p><em>Gniark, gniak, gniak, je suis cruelle ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre…peut-être si j'ai beaucoup de reviews … (CHANTAGE ! hurle ma Béta) Ai-je oublié de dire que le prochain chapitre s'appelle <em>_** ''La jalousie vous perdra ! ''**__._

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Eh non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… je sais, la honte. Avant de commencer je voudrais vous dire quelque chose : D'abord un grand merci pour les reviews ! Je vous remercie du soutien ! Je m'excuse pour avoir pris dans de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et ensuite quelque chose de moins drôle :_

_Une review que j'ai reçue il y a peu me disais que j'étais arrogante et que je ne postais pas parce que je n'avais pas assez de reviews._

_Faux. Je ne postais pas de 1) Parce que le chapitre prenait du temps à s'écrire vu la fin du dernier. Et aussi parce que j'ai des problèmes personnels qui, je pense, ne regarde que moi. Le mot en bas de page n'était pas sérieux j'espère que certaines personnes plus intelligentes s'en sont rendu compte ! Aussi cette review a été posté en anonyme ce qui je pense est un peu lâche. Alors désolée pour avoir pris du temps e je ne préfère un travail bien fait qu'un travail bâclé. Alors voilà toi, Anonyme, tu as mon explication, mais j'espère ne pas d'avoir dégouté de l'histoire par mon manque de professionnalisme mais désolée, je suis humaine, j'ai une vie et je ne passe pas ton nom temps à écrire_.

Bref, ENJOY !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VI : la jalousie vous perdra !<strong>_

Ça avait un goût de miel.

Quelque chose de doux et chaud.

La pression continue sur ses lèvres lui laissait le temps de savourer tous les parfums sucrés décimer sur les deux commissures chaudes et pleines qui avaient pris d'assaut sa bouche. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, le goût se rapprochait plus du caramel. L'entre chauds s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer une langue tout aussi bouillant. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, une éternité même, pour Arthur et Merlin c'était bien trop court. Ils avaient tous les deux bien trop soif l'un de l'autre.

Mais malheureusement les humains ont besoin de quelque chose qui s'appelle de l'air.

Haletant, Merlin rejeta doucement la tête blonde du prince, cherchant sa respiration. Arthur dans le même état, enroula pourtant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son valet avec possessivité. Il rapprocha son visage du coup du brun, chatouillant la peau pâle par son souffle chaud. Il joua un moment avec les mèches corbeaux alors que Merlin restait rouge de honte, sans bouger. Finalement Arthur approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du valet et susurra:

- Si tu savais comme j'en avais envie.

Merlin frissonna.

- J'ai rêvé cette nuit, de toi, comme chaque nuit depuis deux mois. Je n'arrive pas aux choses que je ressens sont si…

Arthur respira, longtemps, s'étranglant à chaque souffle, comme si les mots cherchaient seuls à sortir de sa bouche. S'il disait ces trois mots se seraient finis. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Il perdrait l'ami qu'il possédait, réellement. Devait-il abandonner sa fierté mal placée pour (enfin) être heureux. Il inspira, respira l'odeur de Merlin et se lança dans le vide :

**- Je t'aime.**

Merlin trembla, poussa un gémissement. Quelle était cette chose étrange qu'il ressentait.

Il avait toujours admiré Arthur. Réellement, pour son courage, sa détermination, ses valeurs, et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas…

Il le trouvait beau.

Lui, et ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus pétillant, sa peau blanche sans être trop pâle, sa musculature parfaite. Il représentait aux yeux de Merlin, l'homme qu'il aurait voulu être.

Mais autre chose s'était infiltrée dans ce sentiment d'admiration.

Il appréciait chaque geste, chaque mouvement, chaque respiration ou battement de cils d'Arthur. Il voulait être plus près de lui, le sentir, le voir. L'odeur d'Arthur était en elle-même un mélange si enchanteur que Merlin commençait à apprécier s'occuper des vêtements royaux. Le simple fait de voir quelqu'un d'autre avec Arthur (même un chevalier) provoquait chez Merlin une sensation de haine envers cette personne, il souffrait à l'intérieur.

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête du prince vers son visage, sentant enfin ce regard azur dans le sien.

**- Je vous aime aussi.**

Arthur d'abord surprit, devint heureux, puis contrarié.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu pour me dire ça ?

- Ne voyez-vous pas le hic ?

- Non.

- **VOUS** êtes Prince héritier de Camelot, futur grand roi. Alors que moi je suis un valet, un simple serviteur.

- Tu oublies : Grand sorcier, vénéré chez les druides et les sorciers, porteur de prophétie, libérateur de la magie.

- Justement ! Votre père, actuel roi, est peu ami avec les gens de mon espèce. Et je crois qu'il me fera brûler s'il sait qu'en plus j'ai embrassé son fils unique !

- Il n'a absolument pas besoin de le savoir.

- Mais…

- Non ! Pas de mais ! Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à te compliquer la vie…

Parce que la vie n'est que compliquée, pensa amèrement Merlin. Il allait répliquer quand Arthur lui posait un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Tais-toi et écoutes-moi ! Ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! Ne penses pas à mon père, ni à mon titre, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste Arthur et tu es juste Merlin. Pas le prince et le valet /sorcier, Juste nous. Je t'aime et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi, alors pourquoi t'entêter ?

Merlin eut un sourire timide (et niais) et s'approchait de juste Arthur.

- Tu es sur de m'aimer. Demanda-t-il entre les bras du blond.

Celui-ci posa quelque baiser papillons sur ces lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- On ne peut plus sûr.

* * *

><p><strong>Les rives du lac 22h29 :<strong>

Le soir même Arthur et Merlin ne dormirent pas, trop occupé à parler (et à se bécoter), des choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites en tant que Prince/Valet. Et alors que Merlin somnolait sur l'épaule chaude du jeune prince et que celui-ci jouait avec les mèches noires du sorcier, il brisa soudainement le silence, réveillant par la même occasion le pauvre valet.

**- Non mais ce n'est pas possible** !

- Quoi ! Comment ? Tu m'as appelé. Bafouilla le brun les yeux dans la brume.

- Je viens de me souvenir !

- Quoi ?

- Demain tu vas commencer à travailler pour l'autre cruche !

- L'autre cruche ? Ah ! Oui, la duchesse.

- Qui d'autre ?

_Les sales p******s qui te tournent autour_, spécula Merlin.

- Donc, je disais que comme demain tu commences - à travailler pour l'autre là, on ne pourra pas se voir ! Et ça c'est mauvais ! Très mauvais même !

- Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, une semaine.

- SI ! Parce Qu'en plus tu la passes avec « _La mante religieuse_ », elle a fait des avances à tous ses valets !

- Je serais l'exception alors !

- Pourquoi ?

- Qui voudrait me faire des avances ? Ricana Merlin.

- MOI ! (**Nda : et moi** !)

Merlin rougit. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se situer comme « Amoureux » avec Arthur. Mais le Prince paraissait sérieux. Il rigola, pourtant, en se relevant se précipitant vers le château en criant un :

- _« Viens me chercher, alors ! »_

* * *

><p>Quand Merlin se réveilla le lendemain, il était heureux. Stupidement, niaisement, heureux ! Il n'avait pas ressenti un sentiment aussi délicieux depuis des années. Pour tout dire il n'avait JAMAIS ressenti ça.<p>

C'était bon.

Il se leva, se lava, s'habilla et descendit voir Gaius.

À la place il trouva deux gardes qui, apparemment, l'attendaient.

- Nous sommes au service de la duchesse et nous venons chercher le valet Merlin. Dit l'un d'eux d'une voix grave.

- C'est moi.

- Bien, venez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

Celui de gauche l'attrapa et l'emmena de force hors des appartements du vieux guérisseur. Les gardes entreprirent de courir à une vitesse vertigineuse et d'emporter le sorcier dans les couloirs comme une poupée pas plus lourde qu'un chandelier. Et finalement arriver à destination ils laissèrent le valet, seul, devant la porte dorée de la chambre de la duchesse.

Il aurait voulu dire au revoir à Arthur. L'embrasser peut-être, le regarder dormir et s'habiller. L'entendre tempérer une dernière fois contre la duchesse, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire je t'aime encore et encore.

Il soupira et entra.

* * *

><p>Arthur se réveilla avec le sourire le plus niais jamais vu aux lèvres.<p>

Tout bêtement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de remarquer l'obscurité de la pièce. D'habitude, Merlin ouvrait les rideaux, faisait un ramdam d'enfer et criait un «un « BONJOUR ARTHUR ! » extrêmes agaçant qui pour le Prince était devenu attachant.  
>Mais Merlin n'était pas là.<br>Nan, Merlin travaillait pour l'autre sorcière, maintenant. Et Arthur se parla à lui-même :  
>Bon, je suis seul, le nouveau valet n'est toujours pas là, j'ai faim et je me sens seul !<p>

...

Eh ! Tu m'as emmerdé pendant des jours ! Réponds !  
><em>Que veux-tu que je dise ?<br>_N'importe quoi ! Un truc drôle de préférence.  
><em>Tu connais la blague du cochon flambé .<br>_Non.  
><em>Moi, non plus ! Ah, ah !<em>  
>T'es nul.<br>_Je sais. Merlin me manque._  
>Eh ! Je suis censé dire ça !<p>

Et la voix se tue refusant de parler, laissant Arthur incroyablement seul. Quand Paul, le nouveau valet, entra…silencieusement.  
>- Bonjour, Prince. Avez-vous bien dormi ?<br>Il posa le déjeuner sur la table, silencieusement, ouvrit les rideaux tous en demandant à Arthur si la lumière ne l'incommodait pas. Et Arthur se sentit gris. Devant ce valet Parfait, ce déjeuner Parfait, ce temps Parfait. Il voulait du bruit, des pots cassés, des engueulades, des piques mesquines, des joutes verbales, des cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Il répondit oui à Paul et démarra sa journée.

* * *

><p>Merlin voulait un couteau.<br>Maintenant.  
>Ou pour tuer Anastasia ou pour se tuer lui-même.<br>Ça faisait quatre heures… QUATRE PUTAINS D'HEURE A Le CON… que Merlin travaillait pour la jeune femme. Et déjà il voulait utiliser sa magie et faire tomber un nouveau lustre sur la tête de cette enquiquineuse arrogante. La jeune femme d'abord, refusait de l'appeler Merlin.

_Merly-Chou_, lui semblait absolument stupide mais ne dit rien et continua d'habiller la jeune femme essayant de ma ne pas rougir devant le manque de pudeur de la femme qui ressortait totalement nue du paravent toutes les dix secondes. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il revoyait les moments où Arthur faisait de même que Merlin rougissait. Il soupira quand la jeune femme mangea sa saucisse tout en lançant à Merlin des regards étranges qu'il ne captait pas.

Il était bien le seul.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je pense que ce chapitre est un peu plus long, je sais que les gens s'attendaient à une crise de jalousie de la part d'Arthur mais j'avais envie de décrire plus le commencement. La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible ! (Un peu OCC, non ?) Je suis aussi désolée mais ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma Béta qui est en vacances.<em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	7. Chapter 7

_Arthur ils m'ont dit Non…Ils m'ont même pas donné Gaius. Donc toujours pas à moi, mais je les aurais un jour ! Je les aurais !_

_Encore un temps d'attente décidément trop long…pardon, pardon…Toujours pas de Béta, boulot boulot pour elle alors…bref, enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : La Lettre…again.<strong>_

Si on avait donné le choix à Arthur…cette pauvre duchesse à deux balles aurait déjà eu sa tête sur un pique depuis longtemps !

Mais, bon…peut-être était-il…non. Jaloux ? Non…enfin…pourquoi était-il si en colère ?

Parce que cette…cette…catin ! Avait embrassé son Merlin, nom de dieu !

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures avant.<strong>

La journée de Merlin était pourrie.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ça.

Il avait fait toutes ses corvées, travailler très dur, avait été mielleux et poli avec la duchesse. Celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui caresser le bras, ou la cuisse…ou une partie de son anatomie bien particulière. Le pauvre valet avait enduré sous-entendus et attouchements pendant deux jours entier. Il menaçait sérieusement d'étouffer la jeune femme avec une de ses « Robes Françaises Médiévales ». Pourtant, alors que Merlin apportait un petit déjeuner à Anastasia, sa nouvelle routine fut bouleversée par un courrier (remarqué que le premier bouleversement fut aussi provoqué par un bout de papier).

- Merly ! Appela la noble avec sa voix nasillarde.

- Oui, madame ?

- Viens un peu par ici.

Le jeune homme se traina vers la rousse avec une envie débordante (_trouvez le sarcasme dans cette phrase_).

- Que se passe-il madame…

- UN BAL ! hurla la jeune femme.

Un des conduits auditifs de Merlin explosa sous le choc.

- Quoaaai ? croassa le pauvre garçon…

- Uther organise un Bal en mon honneur ! Ce soir ! Ahhhh, je suis tellement heureuse ! Il faut vite que je me trouve une robe…

Merlin, lui, ne semblait pas rayonné de joie ! Le déroulement si étrange que prenaient les évènements, lui rappelait les livres à l'eau de rose que Gwen achetait en ville.

Sauf que le beau prince tombait amoureux d'une servante…pas de son valet, et que le méchant rival n'était pas une duchesse au corset trop serré*.

Anastasia parlait dans l'air mais ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Le brun houspillait tout en fouillant l'intérieur des placards de la jeune femme, dans l'espoir de trouver une robe qu'elle n'avait pas encore utilisé…

* * *

><p><strong>Une Heure Avant…<strong>

Arthur reçu exactement la même invitation, mais sa réaction fut bien différente de celle de la duchesse.

Pour résumé, il cassa cinq vases dans sa chambre et réussit à briser un buste de pierre dans un des couloirs. Paul lui demanda, gentiment d'arrêter…et se ramassa un morceau du buste sur le crâne.

Marre, marre de marre ! D'abord, on me vole MON Merlin et en plus je vais devoir aller sourire à cette harpie pendant qu'elle le traine comme un trophée devant tout le monde !

_Tu sonnes bizarrement comme une de ces femme à l'eau de rose…_

- Oh, Ta Gueule, toi !

_Quoi ? Qu'est que j'ai encore fait ?_

- Tu sais très bien ! Toute cette histoire de Merlin, de jalousie ! C'est toi qui m'as mis ça dans la tête !

_Et tu m'en veux ?! Tu m'en veux de t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce qui pourrait être la plus belle chose de ta vie ?!_

- Non…non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ça…

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7court pour une si longue attente, je sais…donc…je poste le chapitre 8 !<em>

_* Vous voyez Milady de Winter (Milla Jovovich), ben j'imagine un peu Anastasia en elle, alors je lui met des corsets même si c'est pas trop raccord avec l'époque…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le Bal**

Les fêtes au château des Pendragon, étaient réputées pour leur festin et leurs jolies filles Tant et si bien que tous les chevaliers étaient toujours présents. C'est surement ce qui empêcha la mort imminente d'Anastasia.

La Bal venait de commencer, des tas de nobles avaient déjà commencé à danser et certain…à manger. Sir Léon, accompagné des autres chevaliers, surveillait tous les invités au cas où un méchant sorcier se serait encore introduit dans la foule.

Uther, tout sourire, vit signe au garde d'ouvrir la porte alors que l'on présentait les invités de marque.

Un jeune serviteur aux cheveux blond bouclé habillé d'une coiffe rouge à plume cria d'une voix aigüe :

- Lady Morgana, pupille du roi !

La brune apparut dans une belle robe mordorée suivie de près part Gwen en tunique rose pâle couverte de fleurs. Plusieurs personnes applaudirent, d'autre courbèrent le dos devant la jeune femme.

- Le Prince héritier, Arthur Pendragon.

Le blond était élégant avec son pantalon noir et sa veste rouge, pourtant, il avait gardé ses longues bottes en cuir de chasse toutes crottées. Chose qui fit rires certains de ses camarades d'armes.

- La Duchesse de Nortwood, Anastasia.

La rousse se dandina dans une robe couleur turquoise recouverte de perle nacrée, ses cheveux en chignon découvraient une nuque fine et pâle couverte de bijoux. Derrière elle, un valet, pas très grand dans une tunique bleu avec un pantalon et un foulard noir, notre petit Merlin ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Pourtant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sur cette tenue si inhabituelle pour le jeune sorcier.

Uther s'approcha de la duchesse, lui prit la main et la baisa. Il se tourna alors vers les invités :

- Je vous présente à tous ma très chère amie Anastasia de Nortwood, qui est d'une beauté éblouissante aujourd'hui.

- Oh ! Uther vous allez me faire rougir, minauda la concernée.

La nausée prit Arthur devant tant de guimauve. Le blond, qui depuis l'entrée de son valet avait évité de regarder celui-ci, se laissa tenté à lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Son cœur se fendit. Merlin le regardait avec de grands yeux humides, il ne s'était pas écoulé tant de temps mais déjà, ils se manquaient l'un l'autre. Le roi et son invitée d'honneur parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, ensuite tout le monde applaudit et la rousse remercia Arthur pour sa générosité en lui avant prêté son valet. Celui-ci n'écoutait qu'à moitié, les yeux toujours fixé sur Merlin.

- Arthur ? Arthur, mon cher, m'écoutez-vous un tant soit peu ?!

Il releva la tête :

- Bien sûr, ma chère, pardonnez-moi, j'étais distrait.

- Oh ! Surement par votre valet, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond eu un regard surprit :

- Que, quoi…

- Mais oui ! Vous êtes captivé par sa tenue, non ? Je l'ai choisie moi-même !

- Oui, bien sûr, je le…je la trouve très belle.

Merlin, derrière la rousse, entendait toute la conversation et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée adorable. Anastasia sourit et attrapa le bras du brun avec possessivité.

- Je dois vous demandez quelque chose, Arthur.

Le prince regarda le bras, puis le visage de la duchesse, le bras, visage, le bras, visage…

- Quoi donc ?

La rousse prit une longue respiration :

- J'ai appris, par pur hasard, que Merly ne vous satisfaisait pas toujours et…j'ai pensé que si votre père l'acceptait…je pourrais repartir avec lui à Nortwood.

La mâchoire d'Arthur en tomba :

- Quoaaaaai ?

Elle tournicota quelques mèches de cheveux tout en serrant de plus en plus Merlin.

- Eh bien, je manque cruellement d'amis chez moi, et Merchou est absolument parfait pour moi ! Je suis même persuadée, que je pourrais…je ne sais pas…donner un poste plus haut à notre ami.

Merlin et Arthur n'en revenaient pas, comment cela pouvait il arriver ? Uther décida alors de se mêler de la conversation :

- Et quel poste pensez-vous lui donner ?

La duchesse au un rire mi- joyeux mi- faux.

- Eh bien, je pensais…à celui de Duc.

Et elle fondit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, mais je suis déjà en route pour le chapitre 9, malgré la panne plutôt embêtante de mon cher ordi…bref, merci à tous !<em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer Bon, j'ai demandé à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy si je pouvais avoir Merlin, ils m'ont dit Non, j'ai demandé Arthur ils m'ont dit Non…Ils m'ont même pas donné Gaius. Donc toujours pas à moi, mais je les aurais un jour ! Je les aurais !_

_ET REGARDEZ, CHAPITRE 9 !_

_Sinon, j'ai pas au trop le temps de dire merci à Sedinette Michaelis (j'aime déjà son pseudo) pour sa très gentille review et je vous remercie toutes et tous (vraiment ? Y a des mecs qui me lisent ?) Pour vos gentils commentaires et votre patience sans borne. Toujours pas de Béta et ça commence à me courir sur le haricot…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Les problèmes commencent…POV Merlin.<strong>

Les lèvres d'Anastasia étaient douces-elles aussi. Mais malgré cela le gout déplut fortement à Merlin qui ne rêvait que de celle d'Arthur. La duchesse sentait la pêche et le mensonge, ses lèvres en avaient les saveurs. C'était amer et rude, sans sentiments, tellement différent du baiser échanger avec le blond. Mais en plus de cela c'était quelque chose d'intime que d'embrasser, dans la tête de Merlin.

Pas quelque chose que l'on doit faire devant au moins cent personnes.

Il avait vraiment envie d'arrêter ça, mais la jeune femme le tenait très fort et malgré son corps svelte, elle avait de la poigne. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri.

Arthur.

Arthur criait à Anastasia d'arrêter ça tout de suite, qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. La rousse se décolla, lançant un regard empreint de défi au jeune homme.

Comment ça, elle n'avait pas le droit, hurla-elle, c'est une duchesse, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! C'est vrai, renchérit Uther alors que son fils cherchait de l'aide auprès de son paternel.

Puis tous se passa très vite, Anastasia cria haut et fort que Merlin lui appartenait, que c'était ce qui était convenu.

Arthur rugissait que, merde, c'était SON Valet à lui et que de toute manière cette grognasse partirait dans mois d'une semaine, sinon il allait faire un malheur.

La rousse hurla au jeune homme qu'il n'était qu'un sale égoïste, qu'il avait fait un marché et que de toute manière, ce n'était rien qu'un valet, il pouvait bien s'en trouver un autre.

Et là, le prince sauta sur la duchesse pour la gifler. Mais Léon l'attrapa de justesse et empoigna sévèrement le bras levé du pauvre garçon en répétant « Pas ici, pas devant tous ces gens ».

Merlin ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Pourquoi Anastasia le voulait lui ? Pourquoi Léon semblait comprendre tous se qui se passait mieux que lui.

Arthur était rouge de colère, transpirant et furieux. Il fixait la rousse sans le voir.

Mais un autre regard était posé sur lui. Celui sévère et cruel d'Uther qui avait à peu près deviné ce qui unissait son fils et son valet.

Si Merlin un jour avait eu peur de la colère d'Arthur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentit devant la haine sourde du roi.

- Assez, hurla Uther, cela suffit ! C'est un Bal pas un marché de foire ! Vous êtes ici chez moi et je n'accepterais pas une humiliation de plus !

Il se tourna vers la rousse :

- Vous n'auriez pas du aborder le sujet en ce moment !

Il se retourna vers Arthur :

- C'est un valet, bon sang ! Pas un trésor ! Arrête donc de t'énerver pour si peu !

Finalement, il regarda Merlin de toute sa hauteur :

- Quant à toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mon fils mais tu partiras demain à l'aube avec Anastasia. TU ES BANNI !

La foule eu un soupir commun, Merlin ? Le gentil, idiot, généreux, posé, Merlin…banni. Gaius n'en croyais pas ses vieilles oreilles. Morgana courut vers Uther pour le faire changer d'avis et Gwen tomba par terre.

Mais aucune de ces réactions n'égala celle d'Arthur. Il virait du rouge tomate au blanc fantomatique, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et un cri en sortit.

**- NON ! Père, NON ! **

- STOP ! Qu'on ramène le prince dans sa chambre, ordonna le roi et qu'on enferme le banni au cachot jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Merlin resta sous le choc. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, i peine six jours…il…Arthur et lui…comment cela avait-il pu arriver si vite ? Non…non, tout irait bien…tout allait toujours bien. Arthur, Gwen et Morgana trouveraient un moyen pour empêcher ça t'arriver…Arthur l'aimait. Tout irait bien…

Sauf que les gardes ne semblaient pas au courant de tout cela quand ils attrapèrent les bras du valet et le trainèrent en arrière, ni quand ils empêchaient le prince de foncer sur lui.

Arthur criait, se débattait, maudissait son père et la rousse. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et Merlin fut finalement jeter dans le cachot.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, je sais, c'est une fin triste mais depuis un certain moment je me dis que cette fic est un peu trop heureuse <em>_ (sadique que je suis), nan mais sérieusement, faut un peu de mélodrame, non ?  
><em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ouais, je reprends un cycle normal pour le poste. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne sais pas encore si ça va durer…sinon, toujours pas à moi, hein… et toujours des chapitres courts, que voulez-vous…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Le Cachot.<strong>

La pièce est sombre malgré la lumière du jour qui éclaire le couloir. Uther à choisit pour lui, le seul cachot avec une vrai porte, avec des vrai murs sans fenêtres.

Merlin n'aime pas l'obscurité. Il ne peut jamais savoir ce qui s'y cache. Il est allongé dans un coin de la cellule, là où il y a un peu de paille. C'est aussi l'endroit où, apparemment, ses prédécesseurs faisaient leurs besoins. A côté de sa prison s'en trouve une autre, c'est celle d'un homme horrible : Barty Humford, un homme de bonne famille qui avait tué six villageoise avant d'avoir été attrapé par Arthur. Barty avait alors commencé à haïr le prince et son valet et c'est sans étonnement que Merlin entendit la voix rauque de l'homme lui chanter un couplet d'une des chansons atroce qu'il composait, seul dans sa cellule.

_« Humide, humide ! Pourri, pourri ! Tu sens mauvais mon p'tit Merly ! C'est normal, tu es dans l'abime, à la fin du monde, avec nous les méchants rats qui te dévoreront les oreilles quand tu dormiras ! »_

Ce n'était pas vraiment la chansonnette qui fit frissonner le dit Merly, mais plus la proximité de cet assassin avec lui. Il se souvint alors d'un phrase que sa mère lui avait dit un soir d'hiver très sombre : « _Si dans le noir, tu ne vois rien, dis-toi que rien ne peut te voir._ » Il avait toujours peu mais, le souvenir fugace de sa maman le fit sourire. Avant qu'il ne puisse ressasser toute sa vie dans sa tête, la porte s'ouvrit, devant un Gaius tout aussi sombre que la pièce.

Merlin se redressa en vitesse, époussetant les quelques brins de pailles sur sa tenue avant que le vieil homme ne le serre très fort entre ses bras.

- Oh, Merlin ! Mais qu'as-tu encore fait, murmura le médecin.

- Rien de plus que d'habitude.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je suis le seul qui peut te rendre visite, mais j'ai des messages pour toi.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le sol tout en fixant son mentor.

- De la part de Gwen, dit celui-ci en lui tendant un bout de papier froisser.

« _Mon cher Merlin,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se poser, mais sache que Mme Morgana cherche un moyen pour te faire sortir le plus vite possible ! Nous y arriverons, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Gwen »_

Les mots de son amie, réchauffèrent le cœur du serviteur, mais malgré toute la gentillesse de Guenièvre, ce n'était pas sa lettre que le brun souhaiterait avoir.

- Morgana m'a aussi donner ceci, enchaina Gaius.

Il offrit à son protéger un fin couteau d'argent gravé.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Merlin.

- Je pense qu'elle veut te faire passer un message.

- Quoi, donc ?

Gaius eu un soupir.

- Si les filles ne savent pas te libérer…tu devras te sauver par toi-même.

Merlin acquiesça. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas mais…c'était une option.

- Rien d'Arthur ? Demanda finalement le brun.

Gaius eu un sourire navré.

- Non, mon garçon. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais tout le monde peut l'entendre crier.

Cette nouvelle ne calma pas Merlin, l'idée que SON prince était cloitré dans sa chambre lui retournait l'estomac.

Une voix rauque se fit entendre dans le couloir :

- Temps écoulé, veuillez sortir de la cellule du prisonnier.

Ce que fit le médecin avec regrets. Merlin, le serra encore quelques secondes dans ses bras avant d'être séparé.

Après que la porte fut refermé, Merlin se coucha à nouveau sur son petit coin. Et songea avec tendresse que peut-être, il allait s'en sortir.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! La suite Dimanche prochain ! Sinon, j'ai une autre ficlette Merlin : "<strong>Les baisers qu'on aurait voulu oublier<strong>" toute fluffy-caramel donc, si vous-avez le temps...(faut bien faire de la pub...) bref,  
><em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pardon, pardon, un jour de retard, j'ai oublier de poster hier. Toujours pas à moi, et enfaite j'ai fait ma paresseuse, je voulais faire un POV Arthur sur son enfermement mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec ça donc, je continue dans l'esprit de Merlin…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : La haine du Roi<strong>

Le séjour au cachot avait plus tôt bien commencé pour Merlin, malgré le faite qu'il était…eh bien…au cachot.

Mais c'était sans compter Uther qui apparemment n'en avait pas déjà fait assez…

Le valet était assis à même le sol quand le roi entra dans sa cellule. Merlin se releva rapidement, il espérait tout au fond de lui que Morgana avait réussi à faire changer d'avis Uther, mais d'après le regard que lui lançait celui-ci, il était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas ça du tout ce qu'il allait arriver. L'homme le toisa de haut en bas avec un regard de dégout peu mesuré. Finalement, il s'adressa à lui :

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Arthur. Je reconnais les regards que vous vous lancez. Et je ne peux le supporter.

Merlin ne dit rien. A quoi bon. Le roi continua :

- Morgana et Gaius, on eut des arguments qu'ils on crut convaincant. Mais, l'honneur de ma famille, l'honneur de mon fils, l'honneur de mon nom. Ce sont des choses plus importantes qu'une amourette de jeunesse !

Le valet se releva en criant :

- Ce n'est en rien une amourette de jeunesse, mon seigneur ! J'aime Arthur et il m'aime !

Uther eu un rire cruel :

- Le crois-tu vraiment ? Mon fils est un coureur de jupons, son « amour » pour toi fondrait comme neiger au soleil dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il souhaite.

- Je ne…

- Il te veut dans son lit ! Et c'est tous. Tu n'es pas le premier valet à qui il fait des avances.

L'air quitta les poumons du brun.

- Que-quoi ?

- Te pensais-tu si particulier ? Enfin…tu n'es qu'un serviteur. Et un homme, en plus de cela…

Les oreilles de Merlin bourdonnaient, il était comme les autres, Arthur se moquait-il de lui ? Toutes ses questions, toutes ses réponses, dans sa tête, c'est comme si elle allait exploser…

- Et puis, enchaina Uther, même si je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, qu'Arthur soit devenu roi et que votre petite histoire d'amour ai duré jusque-là, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Qu'aurais-tu pu lui apporter ? Pas un héritier en tout cas.

Il prit les dernières remarques en plein cœur. Tout cela était vrai. Alors quoi ? Il savait tout ça, mais la joie qu'il s'était fait d'être avec Arthur, il n'avait pas réalisé, que leur relation empiétait sur leur destiné. Uther attrapa le visage du serviteur et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant d'articuler clairement :

- Demain, tu partiras d'ici, tu laisseras Arthur refaire sa vie. Et tu disparaitras avec Anastasia, ai-je été assez clair ?

- Sans aucun doute, mon seigneur.

Quand le roi partit, l'obscurité reprit la totalité de la cellule, l'esprit de Merlin était embourbé et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était Arthur et leur baiser.

* * *

><p>Morgana avait tout tenté pour faire changer d'avis Uther.<p>

Le chantage affectif, les cris, les menaces, mais le roi n'en démordait pas. La présence de Merlin était pour lui un affront, il voulait se débarrasser du jeune valet le plus vite possible et si en plus la duchesse voulait l'emmener, eh bien, c'était totalement parfait.

Gaius arriva en suite, suppliant le roi pour son protéger. Autant dire que cela ne marcha pas. Le sort de Merlin restait le même, la seule chose que sa pupille eu d'Uther ce fut un entretien entre le valet et le prince.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Encore un court chapitre mais si je fais de trop long chapitre je terminerais la fic :) <em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dimaaaaaaaaaaaaaanche ! Chapitre 12 ! Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.<strong>

Arthur ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Morgana lui racontait.

Il savait que Merlin était banni (l'état de sa chambre le prouvait), il avait compris aussi que son valet était au cachot et que le lendemain il quitterait pour de bon Camelot. Quand son amie lui dit qu'il avait le droit de voir son serviteur, le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour.

Il courut presque vers les cachots.

Merlin, lui, n'en savait rien et il crut à une illusion quand il vu le blond dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de métal.

- Arthur ?

Celui-ci le serra fort dans ses bras, comprimant le corps frêle du jeune homme contre le sien. Le brun hoqueta de surprisse et enserra la taille de son prince le mieux qu'il put. Le blond respirait vite dans le cou de son valet, les lèvres tremblantes, son souffle chaud empreignait la peau glacé de Merlin.

- Merlin, je suis tellement désolé, tellement, mon père est un idiot. Je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu restes.

- C'est trop tard, Arthur, murmura le brun d'une voix empreinte d'émotions.

- Alors je partirais avec toi ! Cria le prince. On se trouvera, je ne sais pas, une ferme, une maison, tout ce que tu veux ! Je renierais mon trône et on vivra ensemble.

Merlin eu un rire rauque.

- Ne vois-tu pas que cela est impossible ?!

- Je ne…

- Depuis des années, j'essaye de toutes mes forces de faire de toi un grand roi, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes tout ça…pour moi.

- Merlin…

- Tu dois unifier Albion ! Le plan, toi, Camelot, c'est plus important que nous.

Arthur recula, titubant…

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

Merlin s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendresse.

- Oui et non, dit-il, mais pour que tu accomplisses ton destin, il te faut des descendants.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Un roi a besoin d'enfants, et même si tu y mets tous tes soins, c'est une chose que je ne t'apporterais jamais.

- Même pas avec la magie ?

- Non.

La réponse était sèche, sans discussion. Arthur passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses yeux.

- Alors qu'est qu'on fait ?!

Merlin le regarda intensément :

- Toi, rien. Moi, je pars demain.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas une option.

- Si ça l'est ! Je pars avec Anastasia et je reviendrais, quand tu auras unifié Albion, quand tu auras un fils.

- Et après ?

- Nous redeviendrons amis.

- Je ne veux pas être juste amis, putain, Merlin !

- JE SAIS !

- Alors, quoi ? On oublie ? On fait comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si toi et moi, on ne ressentait rien l'un pour l'autre.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

* * *

><p><em>Mouhahahaha ! Vous allez voir, la suite est PIRE ! Non, allez, j'essaye quand même qu'il y ai une Happy End…quoique…j'ai bien envie d'en tuer un et que l'autre se suicide (ouais, c'est Roméo et Juliette version Gay). Mais non, on va faire du gentil pour la fin (qui n'est pas encore là, on a encore quelques chapitres devant nous). <em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	13. Chapter 13

_It's Sunday! Thank you for all the reviews, Smexy Peoples! __Oui, je dis Smexy si je veux! En plus, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire! Non, je rigole pas! Bref chapitre 13, my friends !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Discussion.<strong>

_« Je pars avec Anastasia et je reviendrais, quand tu auras unifié Albion, quand tu auras un fils._

_- Et après ?_

_- Nous redeviendrons amis._

_- Je ne veux pas être juste amis, putain, Merlin !_

_- JE SAIS !_

_- Alors, quoi ? On oublie ? On fait comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si toi et moi, on ne ressentait rien l'un pour l'autre._

_- Oui, c'est exactement ça. »_

Les jambes d'Arthur ne le portaient plus. Il se sentait lourd, comme si il était dans son armure…trempée.

Leur relation, le « nous » qui les caractérisaient…ce n'était pas _Siiiiii _important.

Il savait que Merlin avait raison.

Leur destin était plus grand qu'eux mais cela ne rendait pas ses problèmes de cœurs insignifiants.

Arthur avait quitté la cellule la main sur le cœur, il avait donné un dernier baiser au sorcier et s'était enfuie loin de ses responsabilités en allant se baigner dans le lac.

Il s'était alors souvenu quelque jour plus tôt, une sortie au bord de ce même lac et une autre plus…romantique. Il aurait absolument tous donné pour retourner à cette époque, il aurait tant voulu…

Quand il avait parlé à Merlin, il avait bien vu qu'autre chose tourmentait le jeune homme. Autre chose que cette destinée lourde à portée. Un sujet épineux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder.

Il s'était demandé qui avait bien pu retourner la tête de son sorcier et la réponse n'avait pas été si difficile à trouver.

Son Père.

En furie, Arthur était rentré dans le bureau du roi, épée à la main et déterminé à ne sortir que quand il obtiendrait des réponses.

Uther l'attendait, assit nonchalamment sur une chaise incrustée. Son fils se planta en face de lui.

- Père, je veux savoir ce que vous avez dit à Merlin.

- La vérité.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'il n'était pas le premier roturier à qui tu promettais amour et fidélité.

Arthur blanchit. Il était vrai que dans le passer, il avait séduit une servante et puis s'en était bien vite débarrassé, mais comme lui et son père le savaient, ce temps-là était révolu.

- Soit, articula le prince, quoi d'autre ?

- Qu'un futur roi aurait aussi besoin d'un héritier et que ton cher valet était un frein à cela.

Voilà d'où venait la frénésie de Merlin pour les descendants. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Pourquoi ?! Hurla-il. En nom de quoi aviez-vous besoin de lui dire cela ou pire, de le bannir !

- Vos…_ « Sentiments », _l'un pour l'autre sont inadmissible.

- En quoi ?! Ça n'affecte pas mon travail, mes devoirs ou mon respect envers vous ! Et puis, personnes n'en savait rien.

- Crois-tu réellement cela ?! Enfin, mon fils ! On ne parle que te ça ! Que tu te tapes servantes à la queue leu leu passe encore tant qu'elles ne nous font pas des bâtards, j'en faisais de même à ton âge, mais un homme ! Que peux-tu trouvé à ce genre de pratique ?!

- Ce genre de pratique ? répéta le blond sans comprendre, rougissant malgré tous face au langage de son père.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension.

- Il n'est pas question de sexe là-dedans, père. Je l'aime.

Uther eu une mine de dégout.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il s'en aille.

- Vous ne comprenez rien !

-Non, c'est toi, fils, qui n'y comprend rien ! J'ai fait tous cela pour toi !

Arthur hoqueta :

- Pour moi ? Bannir l'homme que j'aime, détruire toutes mes chances d'être heureux…en quoi cela est dans mon intérêt ?!

- Je pense à ton avenir, en tant que roi, il faut que tu sois respecté par le peuple et cette relation ne faisait que noircir ta réputation déjà bien basse.

- Bien basse ?

- Tu es trop mou avec les villageois, il faut être plus ferme.

- Vous voulez dire tyrannique. Voyez-vous père, je ne suis pas vous. Je veux que me peuple me respecte pour ce que je suis, pas qu'il me craigne.

Uther haussât les épaules.

- Dis ce que tu veux, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis : le garçon s'en ira demain à l'aube.

- Non.

Le roi se redressa, sourcil froncé.

- Non ? Ai-je bien entendu?

- Tout à fait. Si demain, Merlin s'en va, je partirais avec lui.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Gaaaaaarde !

Et de dehors surgirent les gardes qui encerclèrent le prince.

- Le prince est sous quarantaine jusqu'à mon bon vouloir.

Le blond se débattit de toutes ses forces, hurlant.

- Pourquoi !? Pourquoi bannir et tué tous les gens qui comptent pour moi !?

- Parce que tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis.*

Le prince repartit donc dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>*Je ne connais pas grand-chose au Trône de fer (qu'il faut décidément que je liseregarde) mais j'ai entendu cette réplique de Cersei Lannister et ça a juste fait « tilt » dans ma tête._

_La suite dimanche prochain, comme d'hab. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage...please, c'est mon anniversaire!  
><em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	14. Chapter 14

_Et un chapitre 14, un ! _

_**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS VOEUX D'ANNIVERSAIRE**_!_ Vous êtes les meilleurs! Spécial dédicace a **toshinou,** qui est juste trop adorable et qui laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitres. Mais aussi dédicace à: **Melusine-Chan, Kayla Leah, annadriya, Plume Eben, Serpentoufle, Ondatra zibethicus, Yuu666Neko, Chaimette, Sedinette Michaelis , toph90, Miss Egypte** ...**et tous les autres**. J'écris c'est par plaisir et je suis très heureuse si par chance j'ai réussi à vous faire apprécier ma passion. Bon, j'arrête les messages guimauve, et juste...ENJOY!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le départ.<strong>

La calèche en direction du château des Nortwood était prête. Un tas de serviteurs/chevaliers/nobles (rayez la mention inutiles) étaient regroupé devant, admirant le travail sur bois qu'avait fait le sculpteur.

Le haut du carrosse était dessiné de manière à distinguer des formes d'anges mais laissait aussi un peu de nourriture à l'imagination. Les fenêtres enluminées d'or brillaient de mille feux et les chevaux avaient un poil soyeux et lustrés que l'on remarquait de loin.

Anastasia, très fière de son moyen de locomotion, se tenait droite juste à côté. Elle attendait son nouveau jouet avec impatience.

Son joujou, lui, priait tous les saints possibles et inimaginables pour que « par magie » un évènement « _vraiment-étrange-inhabituel-fantastique_ » surviennent et qu'il puisse rester à Camelot, mais les astres étaient en sa défaveur et il le savait.

Il sortit de sa poche le couteau en argent de Morgana, s'imaginant poignardant la duchesse et courir dans les bois. Non, il n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Il avait déjà tué, mais jamais quand il avait pu l'éviter et dans ce cas-ci, il le pouvait.

Un garde vint le chercher dans sa cellule et finalement, avant de la quitté, il y enterra sous la paille, le poignard d'acier.

Marchant dans les couloirs, Merlin imaginait son départ. Gaius serrait là, Morgana et Gwen aussi bien sûr, mais Arthur ? Voudrait-il le voir après ce qu'il avait dit ? Il espérait que oui.

Mais dans la cours, où le soleil brillait, pas de tête blonde à l'horizon.

La tristesse vint à Merlin aussi facilement que la nausée qu'il ressentit en voyant Anastasia se tenant d'une manière provocante.

Il ferma ses yeux et sous ses paupières cette lumière aveuglante continue d'être.

C'est un doux ton orangé.

C'est un mélange de tout.

Sous ses paupières, il voit Arthur. Le lac, les baisers volés et toutes ces choses qui lui manqueront plus que tout.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

C'est la duchesse qui vient les sécher d'un geste brusque. En plus de le priver de son droit d'aimer, ils lui prendront tout. Même ses pleurs.

La rousse lui attrape le bras, le tire vers la calèche. Soudainement, quelqu'un se jette sur Merlin.

Morgana.

Elle hurle, pleure et avant que les gardes ne l'attrapent, pousse dans la main de son ami, une boulette de papier, noircie d'une écriture ronde et tellement familière pour le jeune sorcier.

Il a juste le temps de murmurer un « Merci » ému à la brune quand sa nouvelle patronne le pousse dans la carriole.

* * *

><p>Arthur ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser partir Merlin.<p>

Quoi qu'avait pu dire celui-ci, leur histoire n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Bien sûr de nombreuse choses rendait le « Nous » un peu plus compliquer à exister, mais ce n'était pas impossible.

Par un stratagème ingénieux que Gwen et Gaius avait monté, Arthur avait pu faire passer un mot à Morgana qui devait le transmettre à l'ex valet.

Le prince n'avait pas écrit grand-chose. Quelques mots sans saveurs, sans cette pointe d'humour et de sarcasme qui avait constitué les discussions du blond et du brun pendant des années.

« _Merlin_

_Excuse-moi de ne pas être là alors que tu t'en vas. Mon père a fait ordonné mon emprisonnement expresse, mais sache que du haut de ma fenêtre je te verrais._

_J'aimerais avoir plus de temps (et de papier) pour te dire toutes ces choses qui me passent par la tête, mais ce n'est évidemment pas le bon moment pour blablater._

_La seule chose dont tu dois te souvenir c'est, eh bien, que je t'aime. Malgré tout ce que mon père a pu te dire._

_Je t'aime._

_Ne m'oublie pas, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. Pas même de m'aimer, juste…souviens-toi de moi._

_Ton Arthur, quoi qu'il en coûte. »_

Le prince trouverait, un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour récupérer ce que son père lui avait volé.

* * *

><p><em>On s'approche gentiment de la fin, les amis. Review ?<br>_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	15. Chapter 15

_Poupoupoupoum ! Chapitre 15. On est franchement proche de la fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: <strong>

Les premiers mois furent horribles.

Des deux côtés.

Merlin survivait grâce au seul souvenir de Camelot et ses habitants alors qu'Arthur luttait encore pour trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Mais malgré la dépression qui guettait le prince, celui-ci c'était forcé à rester brave et fort, pour une et une seule raison.

Il avait un plan.

Et pour l'accomplir il aurait besoin de toute sa concentration.

* * *

><p>La haine que Merlin ressentait pour Anastasia pouvait devenir dangereuse.<p>

Il s'en en était rendu compte il y a peu.

Mais cette colère, cette envie de violence…elle ne venait pas de lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant, ces sentiments appartenaient bien à quelqu'un.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'une partie bien de lui-même précise détestait la duchesse de Nortwood.

Sa Magie.

Et là, ça devenait dangereux. Ses pouvoirs avaient toujours été très forts, et il semblait que ceux-ci aimaient aussi Arthur et qu'ils ne supportaient pas cet éloignement. Plusieurs nuits d'affilés, il avait eu ces rêves étranges où Anastasia mourait, il n'apparaissait jamais dedans, mais, il pouvait sentir la présence de sa magie.

Merlin avait peur. Pas pour lui, mais de lui.

* * *

><p>Arthur n'avait jamais été au-delà des forêts de Mithra*, il savait que quand l'on passait cette frontière, on se retrouvait dans un monde sauvage, brutal et totalement inconnu.<p>

Le village reculé des druides.

Quand il y arriva, il fut surprit par…eh ben…la coquetterie des lieux. Il n'y avait pas de peaux d'animaux ou des cadavres accrochés un peu partout, c'était de petites huttes en toiles de toutes les couleurs, brodées de plantes sauvages, mais surtout, les pierres d'une blancheur immaculée qui menait les habitants, du centre du village à chaque tente.

Il y avait beaucoup d'animation mais le peuple s'arrêta quand ils virent Arthur, la tête blonde dépassant des branches.

Il ne sortit pas son épée, même si l'envie lui démangeait. Il affronta les regards inquisiteurs des druides sans bouger, jusqu'à se qu'un grand homme, pâle avec de long cheveux blond vienne se présenter à lui.

- Mon nom est Cathbad, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Je suis…

- Arthur Pendragon, prince héritier de Camelot. Je sais. Il vous attendait.

- Il ?

Cathbad ne répondit pas. Quelqu'un derrière lui, le fit.

_« Emrys est seul et en danger. Sa magie est hors de contrôle. Et toi seul est capable de l'arrêter. »_

Quand il le vu, la première chose qui le paralysait, se fut ces yeux bleus glacés.

Le reste vint ensuite.

* * *

><p><em>A mille lieu de ça, un banquet…<em>

Merlin devait se calmer.

Immédiatement.

Il le savait, il essayait de toutes ses forces, mais cette vague de pures puissances dans ses veines hurlait.

Elle avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

Il était impuissant.

_Génial, _pensa-il alors que son pouvoir, fixait avec une fascination malsaine les invités de la table d'honneur. Un trésorier, deux aristocrates, une jeune comtesse et Anastasia.

Sa Magie aurait pu les briser.

Un par un.

Eux qui osaient se moquer d'Arthur, mangeant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient, tachant leurs vêtement et jetant le reste de la nourriture sur le sol.

Tant d'animaux chassés pour rien. Assez pour nourrir tout un village.

Et ces pièces de tissus répugnantes à présent, qui allaient les laver ?

Les frottant jour et nuit, se brulant les mains dans les bassines d'eau bouillante. Et ces mets délicieux déjetés sur le sol. Qui les avait préparés ? Qui les nettoierait ?

Des serviteurs.

Pour Anastasia ce n'était rien du tout.

Pour Merlin, eh bien…cela renflouait sa haine.

Il sentait sa magie se tordre de plaisir du corps froid et maculé de sang de la duchesse. Il pouvait, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait.

Mais il ne devait pas.

Son attention fut détournée par l'entrée tonitruante d'un homme.

Grand, blond, pâle, musclé, torse nu, une épée à la main.

- C'est le champion du Nortwood, dit Anastasia à un des nobles, répondant par la même occasion aux questions muettes de Merlin. Il se bat depuis son plus jeune âge et ne m'a jamais déçue !

A peine eu elle le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un autre homme entrait.

Celui-ci était plus vêtu.

Il avait une peau bronzée, des cheveux noir mi- longs, une barbe de trois jours et de grands yeux marron perçant.

Je l'ai trouvé dans une de nos écurie, il essayait de volé des chevaux ! Continua la rousse en pointant le nouvel arrivant du doigt. (Merlin voyait mal la jeune femme se promener entre les chevaux et leur crottin, mais ne souleva pas cette évidence). J'ai immédiatement pensé à un petit combat.

Merlin continua d'observer.

Quelque chose en cet homme le fascinait.

_La force, _siffla sa magie, _Force -, Bravoure et Magiiiiiiiiiie, c'est lui, la Force…_

Le brun avait compris. Et alors que tout son être (inclus dans le lot, ses pouvoirs hors contrôle) criait que cet homme devait être sauvé, le combat à mort commença.

Mais tout cela (combat, stresse, rongement d'ongles et peur de voir le nouveau mourir) passait très vite du point de vue de Merlin.

Quand le champion s'élança vers l'autre homme, le monde sembla s'arrêter. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et ouvrait grand les yeux pour ne rien rater de la riposte de l'adversaire.

Celui-ci resta de marbre.

Le champion voulut lui porter un coup direct au thorax.

Le brun l'esquiva du plat de son épée avec désinvolture avant d'assommer avec le manche de son épée le si grand et si doué champion.

Le blond s'écroula sous le regard choqué de l'assemblé.

Le combat avait duré tout au plus dix minutes.

Merlin n'avait eu en rien à s'inquiéter pour cet homme.

Anastasia se leva :

- Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement amer, je dois reconnaitre que votre talent d'épéiste est très impressionnant. Puis-je vous proposer l'hospitalité pour vous récompenser ?

- Avec joie, répondit l'homme avec un accent difficile à cerné.

- Mon valet va vous attribuez une chambre.

Merlin sourit au brun tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre, son envie de meurtre était passée et le seul sentiment qui persistait était cette étrange fascination pour l'inconnu.

- Je m'appelle Merlin, dit-il en passant.

- Gauvain, mais mes amis m'appelle Gwaine, enfin, si j'avais des amis.

Merlin rit, personne au château ne faisait rire Merlin. Le garçon avait toujours un air songeur un peu mélancolique collé sur le visage. Mais ce Gauvain, en quatre minutes, avait réussi à donner un peu de joie au valet.

C'était un score que seul Arthur avait égalisé.

Le souvenir du prince fit perdre toute trace de bonheur au pauvre Merlin.

- Je vais vous…

- Tu, te, toi, pas de vous entre nous, merci.

Le brun (aux yeux bleu) sourit encore.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, alors, Gauvain…

- Gwaine.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, j'en ai besoin et tu n'as pas l'air dans avoir des mas don, bon…

Un air heureux et légèrement benêt ne quitta plus le visage du valet de la journée.

* * *

><p><em>MON DIEU ! J'ai fait un chapitre presque long ! <em>

_*_ _Mithra, un dieu indo-iranien dont le culte connut son apogée à Rome, surtout vénéré par les soldats romains…une minute de culture les amis. Je ne savais pas quel nom donné au contré de chez les druides, alors, bon…_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello people, oui je sais, on n'est pas dimanche mais je n'ai pas le temps ce week-end, alors je vous le poste aujourd'hui, je sais, je suis une sainte._

_Et petite réponse à __**Mélusine-Chan**__ : La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre…je parle comme un robot._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>_

Les mains d'Arthur étaient secouées de spasmes nerveux alors qu'il aiguisait son épée. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de contrôler ses mouvements mais le regard glacé du druide le rendait vraiment très mal à l'aise. En plus de cela, depuis le départ de Merlin les forces magiques qui voulaient attaquer Camelot n'avait plus d'ennemis, les esprits, fantômes, démons, etc…, peuplais à présent chaque environs du château.

« _ Je sais ce que tu vas me demander fils d'Uther, sache que je ne saurais d'aider pour cela. »_

Le dit fils d'Uther eu un sursaut quand il entendit la voix enfantine dans sa tête. Toutes ces conversations télépathique (non partagée) lui donnait mal au crâne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-il tout en se massant les tempes.

« _ Je mettrais mon peuple en danger face à la colère du roi. »_

- Je sais mais…si tu fais cela pour moi, je promets de protéger ton village et de réinstauré la magie à Camelot.

Le garçon eu un sourire qu'Arthur n'arrivait pas à cerné.

« _D'accord prince héritier, je t'aiderais, nous ramènerons Emrys où il a sa place, vaincrons les esprits et redonnerons la paix à ton royaume. »_

- Bien, vraiment bien. Mais, Mordred, si nous faisons ça, peux-tu commencer à me parler comme tout le monde?

* * *

><p>Pendant plusieurs mois, rien ne se passa à Nortwood.<p>

Merlin travaillait la journée et s'amusait avec Gwaine le soir.

Rien de bien particulier.

Le valet avait pendant tout un temps redouter le mariage imminent d'Anastasia et lui-même mais la duchesse ne semblait pas vouloir s'attacher à quiconque. Merlin comprit assez vite que tous ce charabia sur sa beauté et ooooh combien elle le voulait n'était qu'un vilain stratagème pour rentre Arthur jaloux.

Pour ça, Merlin avait été rassuré. Mais ses idées de meurtres étaient remplacées par une simple et horrible dépression.

Le vide.

Et même si Gwaine faisait tout pour aider son ami, il n'y avait qu'un seul constat à faire : Ce n'était pas Arthur.

Des mois passèrent ainsi, Merlin se tuant à la tâche, Gwaine le soutenant et Anastasia toujours aussi ennuyante.

Puis un jour, alors que le valet et son ami cuvaient dans une taverne (enfin cuvait, Gwaine buvait, Merlin regardait), le jeune sorcier un violent frisson avant de se retourner pour…eh bien, ne rien voir du tout.

- Ça va, vieux ? lui demanda Gauvain entre deux gorger d'hydromel.

- Oui, j'ai juste eu…rien.

Le soir même, Anastasia dépassa la ligne de l'entendement.

Alors (encore) elle dinait avec un invité à un des banquets dont les Nortwood (et leurs serviteurs) avaient le secret, l'invitée en question posa interrogea la jeune femme sur son cousin.

- Arthur ? Eh bien, il parait qu'il est sur le point de se fiancer avec une jeune princesse. Uther est ravi.

Bien sûr c'était un mensonge, mais le doute s'installa en Merlin tout comme en Gwaine qui n'arrêta pas de répéter : « _Si il a fait ça…mon dieu._ »

La nuit, Merlin eu un cauchemar. Pas que c'était nouveau, mais celui-ci était différent. Au début, il commençait comme les autres : Lui et Arthur, au bord du lac, le prince tripote dans ses cheveux, lui sourit, l'embrasse et puis tout à coup, Uther est là.

Il les toise, crache des mots plus dur que du poison, il dit à Arthur qu'il doit arrêter, que c'est mal. Et Arthur l'écoute.

Mais au lieu de tout cela, ils sont toujours au lac, celui-ci gèle, et des ombres se presse près d'eux jusqu'à rentrer dans leurs corps.

Il se réveille en sursaut, transpirant, le souffle court.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Camelot est en danger.

Et ici, enfermé dans ce château lugubre, Merlin est impuissant.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus intéressant. Mais c'est pour rentrer dans me bain de la fin. Je pense que je ferais probablement + ou - 20 chapitres et peut-être un épilogue. Faut voire dans combien de chapitres la fin tient. Encore merci pour les reviews.<em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	17. Note de l'auteur

_Chers reviewers, désolée mais le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dimanche, si possible. J'ai pour l'instant un emploi du temps trop chargé et ayant déjà mit en pause mes autres fics pour celle-ci, je ne vois rien d'autre que reporter un peu les prochains chapitres, pardonnez-moi._

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	18. Chapter 17FINALLY!

_Alors, comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai fait attendre, hein ? Pardon. Mais c'est parce que j'ai récemment été en voyage à Canterbury et une fois revenue…eh ben, les études on reprit le dessus. Et même ça, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche…aussi, je tiens à préciser que le Mordred de cette histoire est le Mordred enfant, car je ne connais pas bien l'autre et…ET PUTAIN C'EST HUGO CABRET, QUOI !_

_Bref, bon chapitre 17, les gens._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Arthur avait entendu les rumeurs, bien sûr.

A Camelot, ce genre de murmures se rependait comme les rhumes un jour d'hiver. Il les avait niés, mais quand cette servante lui avait demandé s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, le prince répondait « Non ».

Mais ce jour-là, ça ne suffisait pas. Et au lieu de répondre « Enfaite, je suis amoureux de mon ancien valet-sorcier banni par mon père et surement déjà marier à ma cousine. », il articulait seulement un : « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare » peu convaincant.

Si Arthur avait été un peu plus malin, ou moins aveugle il aurait vu, que cette servante, de nombreuses autres (comptant Gwen) auraient tous donné pour être cette perle-la.

* * *

><p>Leur plan allait bientôt être mit à exécution.<p>

Ramener Emrys à Camelot, là où il pourrait les sauvés des ombres et des spectres qui peuplaient depuis quelque temps.

Mordred* s'étendit sur sa couche de paille mise dans une petite alcôve (il dormait dans un des passages secret qu'Arthur avait trouvé il y a peu), c'était tout noir, humide et légèrement moisit, mais le jeune druide avait déjà dormi dans des endroits bien pire.

Après tout, son peuple avait été massacré par les chevaliers de Camelot et lui, cacher dans les bois, s'était endormi sur le sol sec d'un mois d'été sans pluie, dans une odeur de cendres (venant inexorablement de son village) et aussi une senteur légère mais marquante de sang frais.

Le goût de bile qui l'avait saisi à ce moment-là, le marqua à jamais et scella le destin des Pendragon.

Mordred sourit dans le noir.

Il avait promis de ramener Emrys, de protéger le peuple de Camelot. Il n'avait rien promit au sujet des Pendragon.

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment-là, il aurait douté d'avoir aperçu un enfant.

A cet instant, Mordred n'était plus. Il devenait le druide, et celui-ci voulait se venger.

* * *

><p><em>Je hais ça, je veux Merlin.<em>

- Oh, ta gueule, toi.

_CoMMeNT OsEs-tU !?_

- Tu mues ? Ta voix est bizarre.

_C'est ma voix choquée, espèce de dégénéré !_

Il est dans un couloir quand la voix se manifeste à nouveau, depuis le départ de son valet il essaye de contacter son petit Arthur intérieur* mais cet emmerdeur s'était tu pendant tout ce temps.

Là, il marche vers la chambre improvisé de Mordred avec un plateau de pain et de fromage volé par Gwen. Et juste au moment où il tourne dans le couloir pour enfin arriver au passage secret, la voix se remet en marche.

Il l'insulte, cherchant à cacher son soulagement, son excitation pour les futures joutes verbales et sa joie de ne plus être seul derrière une grossièreté bien sentie.

_Je ne crois pas Mordred._

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

_Il est devenu trop…gentil._

C'était vrai que le druide s'était relevé plus sympathique et bavard.

- Tu te fais des idées, il est juste content de pouvoir aider son peuple. Tu es vraiment trop paranoïaque.

_Je suis toi._

Un point pour la voix.

Ses pieds s'arrêtent automatiquement devant le passage et il entre de la manière la plus discret possible pour trouver le jeune druide perdu dans une dizaine d'ouvrages magiques.

- Comment as-tu eu cela ? bégaie-il, alors que Mordred s'empare déjà d'un morceau de pain.

- Bibliothèque comme tout le monde.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir ! son ton s'élève, si jamais leur plan tombe à l'eau, le peuple druide sera massacré et Merlin…il sera seul.

L'enfant avale de grandes bouchées de pain et de fromage puis finalement répond au prince héritier.

- Je les ai fait volé jusqu'ici la nuit dernière pendant la pause des gardes, ce n'est pas très compliquer.

- Pour un sorcier.

Mordred ne répond pas. C'est bien trop évident et il se demande de plus en plus si Arthur n'est pas idiot.

- J'ai trouvé un sortilège très pratique, finit-il par dire, une fois son diner terminer. C'est un espèce de bouclier de protection très complexe qui repousse toutes formes de magie noire, bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi puissant qu'Emrys mais ça devrait nous laisser tranquille pendant que nous effectuons notre mission.

Parfois, le blond se demandait si ce gosse était humain. Même lui n'aurait pas expliqué une tactique aussi professionnellement.

- Parfait, répond le plus âgé, et sinon pour notre mission, justement.

- Eh bien…ce n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit juste de ramener Emrys ici et sauver tout le monde.

- Waouh, comme ç à l'air simple !

Mordred leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, Pendragon ! Ce n'est pas non plus si horrible ! Les chevaliers te sont déjà dévoués, attache ton père dans un coin va chercher ta bien aimée et puis voilà.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Pardon, lâcha le druide.

- Pas grave.

Le blond s'assit près de lui.

- Donc, tous se qu'on aurait à mettre en place c'est le rapatriement de Merlin et une séance au cachot pour mon père.

- Oui, mais le plus long sera surement le rapatriage en lui-même.

- Pourquoi?

L'enfant soupira :

- D'abord, trimbaler un prince de droite à gauche ce n'est pas très facile sans se faire attaquer, ensuite, les bois sont pas très sûr en ce moment, tu te souviens ? Après…il faut voir si Emrys veut bien revenir.

- QuOiiii ? croassa le prince.

- Eh bien, avec toutes ces rumeurs de prétendue liaison et mariage avec une princesse…

Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien Mordred. Le gosse était parfois un peu dur mais maintenant qu'il parlait, Arthur découvrait en lui une certaine drôlerie jusque-là non-imaginée. Et puis…il manquait vraiment de joute-verbales ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p><em>Yo, fin du chapitre c'est toujours court, je sais. Jetez-moi des pierres si vous-voulez. Donc pour clarifier certains points, je ne ferais pas de Lemon. Non, pas pour moi. Ensuite, je sais que j'avais promis un happy end, mais…non, c'est ne pas triste ou un des deux meurent, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me dire que Merlin peut devenir Reine de Camelot, voilaaaaa. Donc, c'est pas super heureux, mais…ce n'est pas super triste non plus. Bref, merci à vous pour votre patience immense et je vais essayer que le prochain chapitre arrive le plus vite possible, mais c'est le début des révisions d'examen et…c'est tout.<em>

_*je sais, Mordred est trop OCC, bouhouhouhou, pardon!_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello my dear fellow, désolée du GRAND retard! __Je suis en période d'examen et j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de santé. Donc voilà, chapitre 18, pas trop long, je pense (pardon, pardon), il y aura bien vingt chapitres…et un épilogue. Le chapitre vingt finira l'histoire et l'épilogue se concentrera sur l'histoire d'amour et son aboutement fin chapitre vingt…_

_Bref enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Après ses rêves étranges Merlin avait eu des sensations de froid partout dans le coup. Comme si une force invisible lui soufflait dans la nuque.

Il est de plus en plus sur les nerfs, aussi. Et c'est le pauvre Gwaine qui en fait les frais. Bien sûr, Merlin s'excuse d'une manière ou une autre. Mais le regard du jeune homme est toujours un peu plus sombre après ça.

Et les pintes d'hydromel se descendaient plus vite…aussi.

Ils continuaient leur routine, il fallait bien après tout.

C'est une nuit, tard, quand Gwaine c'était endormi pour la dixième fois dans la chambre de Merlin. Que le jeune Gauvain comprit quelque chose.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir, des images de rêves abstraits peuplaient son cœur et il se réveilla dans un sursaut, épuisé et en sueur.

- Plus jamais l'hydromel, on en reste au vin et la bière.

Il voulut lancer un « Pas vrai, Merl !? » Enfantin, mais sa réplique se bloqua quand il vit son meilleur (et seul) ami.

Le regard vide, assit en tailleur sur le sol, caressant un bout de bois en forme de dragon avec un tic nerveux.

Si un cœur pouvait agoniser, celui de Gwaine venait de périr.

Il se releva, provoquant un sursaut chez son compagnon qui le regarda avec cet air perdu qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Gwaine ? Que-ce passe-il ?

- On part.

- QuIoO ?

L'épéiste attrapa la main de son ami.

- Tu ne seras jamais heureux ici ! On pourrait retourner chez ta mère. Ou peut-être essayer d'aller…

- Ne le dis pas.

_Ne dis rien, si j'entends « Aller à Camelot », je vais encore pleureur et je n'en peux plus d'être faible._

Gwaine n'avait pas bougé pendant le monologue intérieur de son ami. Celui-ci sera sa main, tout en lançant un :

- Tu as raison, direction Ealdor.

* * *

><p>Pendant que les deux amis cherchaient un moyen pour voler des chevaux, deux autres jeunes hommes rentraient dans le château, encapuchonner, cherchant dans la nuit noire l'entrée de la tour des serviteurs.<p>

- C'est par là dit le plus petit.

- Non c'est là…Mordred…mais qu'est-ce que tu…AIIIIE !

- Chut, idiot ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?

- Tu m'as marché sur le pied.

- Mesdames et messieurs, Arthur Pendragon, Chevalier de Camelot, on se sent protéger, hein ?

- Oh, ta gueule !

Non loin de là (dans les écuries), Merlin tend l'oreille, il a bien entendu ? Arthur ? Non, c'est surement son imagination, pourtant, les voix continuent et finalement il est persuadé d'avoir reconnu la tonalité de son prince.

- Gwaine, il y a quelqu'un.

Le jeune épéiste devant lui (qui scellait un cheval) arrêta tout mouvement.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

Alors que son ami dégainait son épée, il se dirigea vers les voix, distinguant plus ou moins deux formes encapuchonnées. « Je tuerais le plus grand en premier », pensa-il. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas mais leur fuite était à l'instant la chose la plus importante. Il pouvait épargner le plus petit, c'était probablement un gosse et Gwaine ne se sentait l'âme d'un tueur d'enfant.

Mais avant même que sa lame ne se lève pour menacer l'intrus, une force invisible le projeta sur un mur proche, bloqué.

Une autre lame se posa sur sa gorge. Le plus grand enleva sa capuche, son épée toujours brandie, c'était un noble, on pouvait le dire à son port de tête.L'autre, un gosse (comme il l'avait prédit) aux yeux couleurs eau semblait avoir vécu comme un sauvage pendant un certain temps vu l'état de ses cheveux.

Merlin était là aussi, caché derrière un étal, observant la scène sans y croire.

Il voyait déjà les futurs mouvements du prince, l'abaissement de son épée, la décapitation expresse.

- Non ! bondissant hors de sa cachette, le sorcier se poste devant son ami.

La lame d'Arthur se stop, incapable de comprendre comment tout cela peut arriver. De bonne grâce, l'épée se baisse, son propriétaire est bouche-bée, l'expression du poisson hors de l'eau peinte sur son visage.

Il veut le serrer, l'embrasser, le reprendre avec lui et c'est maintenant devant lui qu'il comprend à quel point sa vie a été misérable ces derniers mois.

Il s'approche, fébrile mais Mordred l'arrête :

- Des gardes arrivent, on doit s'en aller.

Il n'y a que Gwaine qui semble l'entendre, les deux autres se fixent dans le blanc des yeux.

- Emrys, viens-tu avec nous ? demande le jeune druide.

Le sorcier sort de sa torpeur.

- Oui, oui, où ça ?

- Camelot, répond machinalement le blond.

- Alors non.

- Pourquoi !?

- Je suis banni.

Gwaine écoute, perdu, il savait que Merlin lui cachait un passé sombre et mystérieux mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça.

- Là n'est pas la question, intervint Mordred. Camelot et ses alentours sont en danger. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Ça faisait du bien à entendre, devait avouer Merlin, mais l'idée simple de retourné à Camelot et d'affronter la haine d'Uther lui donne des sueurs froide.

- Pas le temps de discuter, dit l'épéiste prenant part à la discussion. Volons des chevaux, partons pour la forêt, nous arrivons là-bas.

Tous acquiescent, enfin une idée qui se vaut. Arthur aide Mordred à monter son cheval pendant que Gwaine termine de sceller le sien, finalement le blond approche Merlin toujours occupé à ajuster la selle.

- J'aurais voulu que nos retrouvailles se passent différemment.

- Comment ?

Eh bien…je t'aurais sauvé, embrassé et nous saurions partit sous le soleil couchons.

Merlin grogna :

- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, Arthur.

- Je sais j'aurais juste voulu plus de romantisme…

Le brun le coupa :

- Dans cette forêt nous devons parler de plus que te mon potentiel retour à Camelot.

- Si c'est les rumeurs…

- Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas vraies, même si sur le coup j'y ai cru. Arthur à tu oublié pour quoi je suis partit.

- A cause de mon père.

- A cause de l'héritier que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir.

Le prince souffla, cette discussion prenait un tournant dérangeant. Finalement Merlin se monta son cheval et lança d'une voix glaciale.

- Ces rumeurs auraient dû être vraies. Cela aurait été plus faciles pour nous deux.

Oui, vraiment, ce n'était pas les retrouvailles qu'il espérait.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà…Le chapitre 19 est en cours d'écriture mais comme je suis en pleine période d'examens, autant vous dire qu'il va falloir attendre un peu…<em>

_XOXO_

_Eva_


	20. Chapter 19

_Ai-je besoin de dire que je suis désolée, que je me prosterne à vos pieds et que « OH MON DIEU ! PARDON ! » Non, ça va ? Okay…_

_Je suis désoléééééééééééée ! Mais voilà, il est là, il est frais, chapitre 19, l'avant dernier. Je l'aime bien. J'espère que vous aussi. _

_Autant dire que le dernier chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et qu'il prendra encore du temps. L'épilogue, lui, sera là si vous souhaitez connaitre mon idée de la fin, mais l'épilogue sera plus dramatique. Donc optionnel. Et je ferais peut-être une séquelle un peu plus…Domestic !Fluff…on verra. Bref…_

_ENJOY !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 <strong>

L'escape avait été facile.

Vraiment.

Les pseudos gardes n'avaient même pas capable de stopper Mordred, en équilibre sur son cheval. Arthur c'était vu reconsidérer la sécurité de Camelot.

Il fallait dire qu'il se sentait un peu exposé et même totalement en danger si les gardes de son royaume se laissaient eux aussi berner par un plan aussi stupide que jeter une pierre dans la direction opposer.

Il avait d'abord trouvé l'idée de Gwaine totalement stupide, mais les regards de Merlin et Mordred l'avait fait douter.

Ils étaient clairs que l'épéiste, Merlin et le druide en connaissait plus en escapade que lui. Il avait été fort surprit…et apeuré de voir que le bruit de la pierre était enfaite un très bon plan et que les gardes semblaient avoir tous de la semoule dans le cerveau.

Ils commençaient à comprendre comment tous ces sorciers et monstres les attaquaient à peu près tout les quinze jours.

Bref, ils avaient tous les quatre filé dans la forêt le plus proche, et avaient installé un campement de fortune. Mordred c'était endormit tout de suite, même si pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes l'enfant niait sa fatigue et que ce fut le ton autoritaire de Merlin qui poussa le garçon à s'étendre sur sa cape et à dormir.

Gwaine était, lui par contre, bien réveiller et sentait dans l'air toute cet embarras et gêne entre le prince Pendragon et son ancien valet.

- 'Vais chercher du bois, grommela l'épéiste alors que Merlin faisait tout pour éviter le regard d'Arthur.

Seuls.

ENFIN ! Voulait crier Arthur qui commençait à croire que sa vie avait été écrite pour être dramatique*. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, les yeux fixer sur le feu.

- Donc, tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi. souffla-il de peur de connaitre la réponse.

Merlin sursauta :

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je veux revenir, mais avec toute cette histoire d'exile, de magie, de destiné, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser et toute ce charabia de monstres autour de Camelot et mes rêves…

- Tes rêves ?

- Oui, rien de particulier, hein, des pressentiments, des sueurs froides et des murmures. Oh et j'ai vais ce cauchemar aussi. Le roi était mort à cause de moi, du lui succédait et épousait Gwen, Morgana était devenue cette espèce de sorcière très puissante qui détestait toute l'humanité et tu…tu étais maudit et je ne savais rien faire pour te sauver…

- Oh Merlin, murmura le prince alors qu'une certaine crainte se lisait sur le visage de son ex-valet.

Il se dirigea vers son ami, et s'assit à sa droite.

- Mon père est toujours bien en vie, tu n'as rien fait, je n'aime pas Gwen et ne l'épouserais jamais, Morgana aime toujours toute l'univers et se pavane encore dans ses robes roses à paillettes en donnant un câlin à chaque passants, je vais très bien…mais j'ai réellement besoin que tu me sauves.

- De quoi ?

- De l'ennui mortel qu'est Camelot sans mon idiot de valet.

Le rire remplit de discret larmes que produit Merlin à cet instant ruina le peu de self-control que possédait le blond et plaqua c'est lèvres sur celles gercées du brun.

Ce n'était pas un baiser normal, il était rude, fort, désespéré, reflétant toute la peine qu'ils avaient ressenti séparés. Merlin pleurait et Arthur se noyait dans ses larmes, c'était quelque chose d'horrible mais de si doux à la fois.

Ce n'était pas le baiser de retrouvaille que le prince espérait mais il s'en contenta.

A quelque mètres d'eux, plus si endormit, Mordred tendait l'oreille, lui il savait reconnaitre une prophétie quand il en entendait une.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, personne n'eut à convaincre Merlin de revenir à Camelot, la douce teinte rose qu'avait prise les joues du sorcier et ses lèvres gonflées indiquaient que quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait.<p>

Ils partirent à l'aube, discutant pendant le voyage. Si Merlin et Mordred avaient pu avoir un certain doute l'un en vers l'autre, il ne leur fallut que quelque secondes pour s'entendre à merveille. Merlin discutait magie avec le jeune druide te celui-ci semblait totalement en admiration devant la grandeur de l'extraordinaire Emrys !

Pour Gwaine et Arthur par contre.

- Donc, quoi, vous l'avez exilez parce qu'il n'avait pas bien fait votre lit ?

- Non, grogna le prince, c'est mon père qui à prit cette décision et s'était parce que j'entretiens une relation…amoureuse avec Merlin.

- Vous couchez ensemble, quoi.

- NON ! Pour la quarantième fois ! Je l'aime sombre crétin !

Heureusement que Merlin semblait trop absorbé par les champignons que lui décrivait Mordred pour entendre la dernière phrase qui aurait ruiné la si durement acquise réputation de l'héritier.

Gwaine c'était tu et Arthur avait commencé à penser que même sa voix intérieure était plus sociable.

Tient c'est vrai, depuis, qu'il a retrouvé Merlin, cet emmerdeur avait fermé sa gueule…

Tant mieux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il à baisser sa garde et d'un coup sans qu'il ait le temps de dégainer son épée.

Une ombre bondit sur le prince avec une vitesse extraordinaire, le blond gardait la chose à bonne distance mais la force de cette bête était impressionnante, Gwaine allait frapper quand une rafale de puissance pure s'élança sur l'ombre.

Dès que cet espèce de souffle magique l'eu touché, la chose se désintégra en million de grain de sables noires.

Merlin avait toujours les yeux mordoré et la main levée vers Arthur quand celui-ci comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Wow.

Gwaine lui attrapa le bras, le remettant debout avec une tape amicale. Juste…Wow.

Il savait que Merlin était puissant.

Quand son valet lui avait révélé tout la vérité à moitié en pleure parce qu'Arthur semblait être sur son lit de mort (une histoire avec un méchant envoutement, du poison, des tortures, et Uther qui n'écoutait rien de rien) et que la culpabilité oppressait le sorcier**, Arthur avait plus au moins comprit que Merlin était…un peu le roi des sorcier en fait.

La super légende, son valet n'avait rien ajouté, juste quelque chose comme « Destiné, deux faces d'une même pièce et (encore) le Destin » avec un grand D.

Il fallait dire que le prince avait été choqué, peut-être était-ce les yeux bleus trop grand de Merlin remplis de larmes ou la vérité suintant de tous mots du jeune homme (et aussi cette fichue migraine, plus jamais il ne boirait du vin venant d'une inconnue) mais Arthur avait laissé couler, enfin, il avait accepté. Parce que c'était Merlin.

Et malgré tous ces non-dits, il avait ac_cepté _que Merlin était un sorcier _**très puissant**_. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette réalité. Il c'était attendu à plein de réaction de sa part, peur, confusion, stupéfaction et même dégout dans les pires de cas.

Mais, _**là**_…

Ce n'était pas de l'affolement, du trouble, du choc ou encore de l'aversion.

Il brulait d'envie.

Et maintenant assit sur son cheval, il sentait trèèèèèès bien cette étrange chaleur dans son bat ventre. Pas que ça lui était étranger, il avait vécu la puberté comme tout le monde, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment…pensé à _ça_.

Avec Merlin.

Bien sûr, quand ils s'embrassaient, il appréciait et en redemandait et c'est vrai qu'au début de leur relation…il…y avait peut-être un peu pensé ou rêver, il ne se souvient plus. Avec toute cette absence, disons que tout _ça _c'était…endormit.

Et boom, c'était à nouveau là !

Il avait vraiment aimé cet air de danger dans les yeux de son ex-valet, cette lueur dans ses yeux, toute cette…brutalité…

Oh, non, non, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ça maintenant. Non, stop.

Gwaine lui demandait si ça allait. Il était rouge, il le sentait.

Il sentait _ça_, aussi.

Il fait un signe de la tête, ne se maitrisant pas encore assez pour utiliser sa voix.

Arthur n'était pas subordonné quand…ce genre de chose arrivait mais des images bien trop perturbantes, et _excitantes_, se déversait dans son esprit et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être reconsidérer cet aspect de sa personnalité aussi.

* * *

><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, plus pour examiner si le prince était blesser qu'autre chose, mais tant mieux pensa Gwaine, il avait faim, son esprit enregistrait toujours le faite qu'un truc tout noir était sauté sur eux et que son gentil idiot de meilleur ami l'avait…décomposé.<p>

Il grogna qu'il allait chercher un truc à becqueter et s'enfuit dans la forêt, espérant se perdre un peu. Pour rentrer le plus tard possible.

Mordred, lui, resta bien avec le blond et le jeune sorcier. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, quelque chose l'avait perturbé depuis l'attaque d'Arthur et il sentait qu'il venait de poser son doigt sur un très gros problème.

Il s'assit en face d'eux, Merlin bandait le bras d'Arthur avec son foulard même si le prince n'arrêtait pas de répliquer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que bordel Merlin c'était juste une égratignure en tant que prince de Camelot (et meilleur combattant avait-il souligné) il avait vu pire qu'une petite griffe.

Autant dire que sa tirade n'avait eu aucun effet.

Bref, le druide les observa puis s'éclairci la gorge, deux paires d'yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui.

- Je pense que j'ai compris quelque chose d'important, se força-il à dire à voix haute.

- Quoi? aboya presque Arthur, de mauvaise humeur pour n'importe quel raison à vrai dire Mordred avait bien vu que l'homme était très souvent de mauvaise humeur c'est dernier temps.

- Les ombres qui t'ont attaquer, je pense que…que quelqu'un les à créer.

Merlin releva la tête. Arthur semblait totalement perdu.

- Quoi, un autre sorcier veut la mort de mon royaume? soupira le blond.

- Non, je…je ne pense pas c'est…plus compliquer.

- Compliquer comment Mordred ? demanda le valet d'une voix douce mais impatiente.

Le jeune druide prit un grand souffle, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur de la réaction des gens, mais là maintenant tout de suite, il se disait chanceux si il gardait sa tête souder à ses épaules.

- Je pense que les ombres sont créées à base de tristesse, de haine et de peur. Mais surtout d'une très grande tristesse.

- Ok, dirent les deux compères.

- Enfaite c'est le sable…il avait un aspect…surréel, comme si il avait été créé à base de rêves, d'illusions, je pense que…que seul un sorcier très puissant pourrait créer ce genre de chose.

- Vient-en au faite ! hurla presque Arthur.

- Le seul sorcier assez puissant, eh bien, il n'y en a qu'un. Et je suis en train de lui expliquer tout ça.

La réaction du prince ce fit attendre, encore confus, puis il regarda Merlin, qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans la forêt, disparaitre aux yeux du monde.

- Quoi que tu as senti là-bas, pour Anastasia, continua Mordred, ton subconscient…a voulu t'empêcher d'être trop frustré, trop triste et…à juste conçu c'est choses pour…te libérer un peu.

Il se sentait nauséeux, le goût de la bile le fit pâlir un peu plus.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se contenir, des gens avait souffert. Peut-être que Uther avait raison après tout, la magie était mauvaise sous n'importe quelles formes. Mais avant qu'il ne se flagelle encore un peu plus, Arthur lui attrapa le poignet.

- Si jamais, tu me dis que mon père avait raison et que tu es bon à enfermer je t'assure que je t'attache à un de ces arbres et t'y laisse pendant une semaine.

Mordred semble d'accord, plus que d'accord même.

Il a un sourire triste et appuie sa main dans celle ouverte du blond. Celui-ci se tourne vers le druide.

- Donc quoi ? Pourquoi, maintenant que Merlin n'est plus malheureux, les choses ne disparaissent-elles pas ?

- J'ai aussi une théorie à propos de ça.

- Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il n'en ait pas. Marmonna Arthur entre ses dents.

Mordred l'entendit mais n'ajouta rien.

- Je pense que la magie d'Emrys était tellement puissante et ses émotions si noires que les ombres sont devenues assez fortes pour…

- Prendre vie ? demanda le prince.

- Non, pour ça, il leur faudrait une âme, un esprit et une enveloppe charnelle. Je pense qu'ils se sont juste détaché de l'esprit d'Emrys avec la force qu'ils avaient pour devenir indépendants. Ils ne sont rien de plus que des animaux, peut-être sont-ils juste un peu plus dangereux.

Merlin regarda Arthur.

Ça allait être difficile.

Ça allait être la guerre.

Pourtant avec son prince à ses cotés, Merlin n'avait plus vraiment peur.

* * *

><p><em>*Ben, oui, mon p'tit vieux c'est moi qui l'écrit cette histoire et si Vladie n'était pas là, tu serais déjà mort!<em>

**_Je n'avais jamais vraiment expliqué la révélation, donc…voilà, pour moi, Arthur était encore, à l'agonie, mais cette fois, Merlin ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire, lui révèle son secret sous le poids de la culpabilité et le faite qu'il veut que Arthur saches. Bien évidemment, Arthur échappe à la mort grâce à Gaius et Merlin malgré Uther qui joue encore le con._

_Donc…ouais, chapitre 19…ça allait? Je sais que Gwaine à l'air très peu…utile mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'il nous montre toute sa virilité et son utilité ! Mordred vous réserve des surprise et…un personnage finit tragiquement, je ne dis pas lequel, je tease…ehehehehehe._

_Bonne nuit, soirée, journée où que vous soyez et à bientôt…j'espère…_

_XOXO_

_Eva_


End file.
